The Demon Trapper's Daughter
by singntheshower
Summary: A/U. Leroy Berry was just promoted to master demon trapper, which was pretty close to the top of the demon trapper hierarchy. He even had his own trainees: his daughter, Rachel, and a boy that Rachel had grown to strongly dislike – Finn Hudson.
1. Trapped

A/N: This story was inspired by the books in the series _The Demon Trapper's Daughter _by Jana Oliver_. _It is influenced by the series as well, so _nothing _belongs to me except for my words in the order that they're in. This story is completely A/U, so some characters might seem a little out of character initially, but give it time! I really hope you enjoy this story.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter One: Trapped

November 2021

New York City, NY

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A year and a half ago, things changed.

As crazy as it might sound, the world suddenly became overrun with demons.

Yes, demons from hell.

Contrary to popular belief, they range in size, shape, and level of danger. Only demon hunters and trappers know how to catch them and get rid of them. New demon trappers and hunters were told that demons had always been around, but that they were so scarce that the rest of the world didn't know about them. Nowadays, it was common to have to call a demon trapper or hunter at least once every couple of weeks because demons were in the neighborhood.

Demon trappers were more common than hunters – they were the ones that just trapped the demons and sold them to the Vatican for money. From there, the trappers were told that the Vatican disposed of them correctly. Demon hunters, on the other hand, had their own methods of killing the demons.

To most people, trapping the demons made more sense since you could make some money off of them.

But no one knew why demons suddenly overpopulated the city; everyone figured that it couldn't have been a good reason.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Seventeen year old Rachel Berry walked into the library with a child's sippy cup in her hand. For a random Wednesday night, the library had plenty of patrons, which she wasn't very happy about. Capturing demons was hard enough. Capturing them with an audience just increased her level of stress.

But she'd been a demon trapper for six months now and had caught plenty of level one demons already, so she just had to remember the training that her dad, Leroy, had jammed into her head in that amount of time.

The head librarian had called her dad, a master demon trapper, and explained the situation at hand. Apparently, the librarian started to find ripped up books littering the aisles between the shelves around three days ago. Her dad was convinced that it was a Biblio demon that was to blame, so he sent Rachel to catch the three inch tall monster.

The rent was due soon, so Rachel was even more determined to catch the demon. Seventy five dollars for catching the Biblio wasn't much, but every little bit helped when you were desperate.

Ever since Rachel's other dad, Hiram, died, she and Leroy had become completely dependent on one another.

And since it was a demon that killed Hiram, Rachel and her dad had started trapping demons.

Leroy was just promoted to master trapper, which was pretty close to the top of the demon trapper hierarchy. He even had his own trainees; Rachel, of course, and a boy that Rachel had grown to strongly dislike – Finn Hudson.

Well, for a while, Rachel thought that Finn was the greatest thing since sliced bread… but that was a story for another time.

"Are you Miss Berry?" the elderly woman behind the desk asked. Her gray hair was in a ballerina bun and she was wearing a gray skirt and suit jacket that Rachel's old friend, Kurt, wouldn't have approved of. She hadn't seen Kurt since he moved away a year ago and she missed him terribly. Once again, Rachel had to force herself to focus.

She came to a stop and gave the woman her best smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel said.

"You're much… smaller than I thought you'd be," the librarian observed. Rachel resisted the urge to scowl at the woman. If it wasn't her size, it was the fact that she was a girl that made people question if she could be a trapper.

"I can assure you that my small stature doesn't prevent me from completing my job," Rachel said politely.

"I sure hope you're right," the librarian said nonchalantly. "The fiend seems to be focusing on the area around the Archives Room. That's where we keep our most dated texts."

"Well, that makes sense," Rachel explained. "The older the material, the more they love destroying it." It was true – all of this was in the demon trapper's manual.

"Well, I really hope that this matter can get resolved before irreplaceable texts are ruined," the librarian said.

"I can assure you that it will be," Rachel said with the utmost confidence. If it was one thing Rachel Berry was full of, it was confidence.

When it came to level one demons, at least.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

It took some persuasion before the elderly librarian went along with Rachel's plan. Rachel thought the idea was a stroke of pure genius. The librarian was a bit apprehensive.

But Rachel was stubborn, so the librarian gave in. That's why Rachel was now standing on a low bookcase, with the sippy cup in her hand. The door to the Archives Room was wide open, just begging for the Biblio to come running. And when it did, Rachel would jump off of the bookcase and capture it.

See? Genius.

It didn't take long before Rachel heard the unmistakable sound of tiny demon footsteps running toward her. She smiled slightly as the Biblio came into view. She didn't smile because it was cute – its face made it look like a goblin with green skin that reminded her of snot – she smiled because it was falling right into the trap.

She waited until exactly the right moment before jumping off of the bookcase. The demon was so tiny that it didn't even see her up there. She landed with a muted thud, scaring the demon. It looked right up at her with a glare. Then, Rachel quickly slammed the sippy cup over it, pinning it to the floor.

"Got you!" she exclaimed. She then reached into her jacket pocket and grabbed the lid to the sippy cup. Carefully, she put the lid next to the cup and then lifted it slightly before jamming the lid underneath it. She then flipped the cup right side up before smiling at the ducks that decorated the cup.

Before she could tighten the lid all of the way, a sudden burst of wind blew past her. She could hear the papers around her flutter in the strong wind. Rachel looked around in confusion. They were inside and that was too big of a gust of wind for it to just come through a window. Unless…

In a panic, she looked around the library. Some of the people sitting at the library tables were also looking around in confusion, meaning that they felt the blast of wind, too.

Then, she saw it on a balcony where all of the reference books were housed.

She had only read descriptions of them, but she was pretty darn sure she was looking at the fiercest of level five demons, a Geo.

Her eyes bugged out the same time that it slowly raised a hand and pointed at her.

"Berry," it growled.

Rachel had no idea how to deal with these demons. So, she did what any sane person would do.

She ran.

"Everyone get out!" she shouted loudly as she ran away from the demon. People looked at her like she was crazy.

But then, as the ground started shaking, they started standing up and running toward the exits. Rachel tripped over a leg of a table and dropped the lid to the sippy cup. She quickly placed her hand over the top and watched as it rolled away.

"Ouch!" she yelled when she felt the piercing sting of the Biblio's bite. In retaliation, she slammed he sippy cup against edge of the table. "Don't do that!" she shouted at the cup.

The shaking of the floor only increased, causing the bookshelves around her to sway dangerously. She followed the path that the sippy cup lid took as it rolled away, finally spotting it next to a large bookcase.

With her now aching hand covering the top of the sippy cup, she kneeled down and grabbed the lid and slammed it on the cup before tightening it tightly. The ground continued to shake as she placed the demon in her pink messenger bag.

She couldn't hear much besides the rattling of bookshelves and heavy books as they fell to the ground. Then, without warning, the bookcase in front of her toppled over. Rachel flattened herself to the ground and covered her head with her arms. She whimpered as each heavy book hit her back before the bookcase hit the one in front of it, knocking it over. Then, it settled on Rachel, pinning her down.

She could hear the crashing around her as more bookcases fell. Rachel hoped that everyone had made it out of the library.

Moments later, all was silent. The ground stopped shaking. Rachel removed her hands from over her head and used them to start pushing away the books that were in front of her. The bookcase wasn't completely squishing Rachel, but it certainly made it difficult to move. In fact, she was panting and sweating by the time she escaped.

She stood shakily and looked around at the library. Only a few bookcases were still standing. The rest were on the ground, like they were involved in a large game of dominos. What made Rachel incredibly angry was the fact that some idiots had stayed in the library, recording the entire thing on their cell phones. She shook her head in aggravation. Was recording that really worth possibly getting hurt?

"I already called the police," she heard a shaky voice from behind her say. Rachel turned and saw the librarian standing a few feet away from her, her gray hair falling out of its proper ballerina bun.

"Fabulous," Rachel groaned to herself.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Twenty two year old Finn Hudson stood by his truck outside of the library. Police cruisers, two fire trucks, and an ambulance swarmed the scene, bathing the surrounding neighborhood in red and blue flashing lights.

Finn shook his head, wondering how Rachel could have screwed up so badly. Sure, he'd made a few mistakes in the last year, but it was pretty rare to need the police called to a scene when you were only trapping a level one demon.

He was there to Rachel up for the Trapper's Guild meeting that was in a half an hour. Now, he was sure that this incident was going to be brought up. She'd probably be lucky if her trapper's license wasn't suspended.

He was about to walk up to a police officer and ask for her when he saw her almost limping from the library. She looked up and spotted him and his truck across the street and quickly straightened her stance, like she hadn't been limping in the first place. She also shot him a glare before walking across the street.

Ever since she was fourteen, she hated him.

It started out nice enough with her having a little crush on him. Then, when he turned eighteen and left for the army, he shot her down. Even he admitted that he did it rudely, but there was no way that eighteen year old Finn Hudson was going to go out with Rachel. She was too young and he was too… messed up.

Until high school, Finn didn't really have a stable home life. His dad died in the army when he was young and his mom was a drunk. Then, when he was seventeen, he met Leroy Berry – his history teacher.

Leroy helped him to believe in himself again and graduate. He supported Finn's decision to join the army. Then, when Finn came back from a three year tour of duty, Leroy introduced Finn to demon trapping. He then reintroduced Finn to Rachel, who had aged amazingly while he'd been gone.

She was totally hot now. And totally pissed at him for blowing her off three years ago.

Finn had been kicking demon ass since then.

"Since when do you need a fire truck and ambulances and stuff for a Biblio?" Finn asked with a chuckle as Rachel crossed the street. She then came to a stop in front of him and glared.

"Don't start with me," she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad sent me to get you. There's a meeting tonight," Finn replied, not bothered by her anger. He was used to it by now.

"Perfect," she muttered quietly. "I can drive myself, you know."

"Your dad heard about what happened here on the police radio and told me to get you," Finn stated. "We wanted to make sure you're okay."

Rachel laughed humorlessly. "Like you care," she said, rolling her eyes.

_I do care_, Finn thought. "Just get in," he said, opening the door to his truck and climbing in. With a huff, Rachel walked around to the passenger's side and got in, slamming the door. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Rachel murmured.

"Try me," Finn replied.

"It wasn't the Biblio," Rachel said. "I'm pretty sure it was a five. A Geo."

Finn glanced at her speculatively. "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Well, it was really tall and had a black cloak on. It had these long claws, kinda like what threes have," Rachel explained. "But what made me think it was a level five was the fact that practically caused a full-fledged earthquake in the middle of the library. Strong wind gusts, too."

"Seriously?" Finn asked. Everything she said made it sound like it was a five. He had only seen a Geo once. They were pretty damn scary.

"Yes. A bookcase landed on me. I'll probably have bruises as proof," Rachel said in a huff.

"But that doesn't really make sense," Finn replied after a moment. "Your dad always told me that it was pretty damn rare for two different level demons to be in the same place at the same time. I mean, threes usually travel in groups together, but I've never heard of a one and a five sharing the same space…"

"I know what I saw," Rachel said grudgingly. Finn was about to say he believed her when she spoke again. "And it said my name. It pointed at me and said 'Berry'," she said, sounding confused. "How would it have known my last name?"

"I don't… I don't know," Finn replied. Now, _that_ was pretty freaking weird. Finn had never heard of a demon referring to a trapper by name before. He'd be sure to mention it to Leroy; it unsettled him a little. He peeked over at Rachel worriedly and saw her looking out the window. She was also cradling her hand to her stomach.

"Did you hurt your hand?" Finn asked, returning his gaze to the road.

"The Biblio bit me. I'm fine," she said dismissively.

"Did you clean it?" he asked.

"My holy water was in my car. I didn't have the chance to yet," she replied. Holy water not only was a great weapon against the demons, but it was pretty much the only thing that healed bites or other wounds that the demons made.

"We'll clean it before we go inside," Finn said. He saw Rachel nod out of the corner of his eye.

After ten minutes, Rachel hadn't said anything else to Finn. He kind of missed the fourteen year old Rachel that talked his ear off all the time. The thing she mostly talked about was Broadway; it was her dream. After hearing her sing, Finn was positive that she would make it there one day.

Then, Hiram Berry died, changing everything.

"Do you think the Guild knows about this already?" Rachel asked, sounding worried.

"Probably," Finn said. "Most of them listen to police radios like your dad does."

"Fantastic," Rachel groaned.

"Once you tell them what happened, they shouldn't be too hard on you," Finn said.

"Yeah, right," Rachel replied. "You know John Karofsky hates me and my dad. He's been waiting for the day when I screw up so that my dad can lose his master trapper status. And his son, Dave, hates me, too. If it comes down to a vote, they're definitely going to vote that I lose my license. Then dad could be demoted."

"You never know," Finn replied with a shrug. He hated to say that she was probably right. Most of the trappers didn't mind having Rachel around. Others weren't fond of the fact that a chick was now a trapper. In fact, Rachel was the first female trapper that the Trappers Guild had ever had. And since she was Leroy Berry's daughter, the trappers that were assholes felt like she could get away with screwing up easily.

But they didn't know Rachel like Finn did; he knew that she was harder on herself than anyone else. She'd probably be mentally kicking herself for days after what happened tonight, even though it sounded like it wasn't her fault at all.

Finn pulled up to the dilapidated church where they held the Trappers Guild meetings. The church wasn't used for services anymore, but it was still on holy ground, which meant that no demon could come and crash the meetings.

Of course, a demon would have to be really stupid if it tried to attack a room full of trained trappers.

Finn jumped out of his truck and closed his door before opening the toolbox on the back of his truck and pulling out a gallon of holy water.

"Come here, Rach," he said, unscrewing the cap. Ever since she was fourteen, he called her "Rach." She insisted that he called her Rachel for the longest, but the nickname just kind of stuck.

Rachel walked around the front of the truck and met Finn by the driver's side door. She held out her hand and he grimaced a little at the bite. It was red and swollen with purple-like bruises around it.

"This is gonna burn," he said, holding the jug of holy water over her hand.

"I know," Rachel said. She gritted her teeth. "Just do it."

With a nod, Finn tipped the jug over and poured the water on her hand. He heard her gasp and groan in pain as soon as the water hit the bite. Smoke came up from the wound like the water was putting out a fire. Finn peeked at Rachel and saw the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

But she didn't let them fall; she was tough. Cleaning demon bites hurt like hell, even if they were from a level one demon.

Once he figured the wound was sufficiently cleaned, he stopped pouring the holy water and put the lid back on. Rachel reached into her pink bag and grabbed out a large bandage before opening it and putting it on her palm.

"Do you have the Biblio in there?" Finn asked, pointing to her bag.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"You have to keep it in the truck. If it crosses onto holy ground, even if you're carrying it, it'll die. Then you'll be out on seventy five bucks," Finn said.

"Right. I forgot," she admitted quietly. Rachel reached into her bag and grabbed the duck sippy cup and handed it to Finn. He opened his door and roughly tossed it inside.

"What was that for?" she asked. "The cup could have burst open."

"It bit you. I wasn't gonna be nice," he said gruffly. _See? I'm not a total dick_, he thought.

Rachel scrutinized him for a second before turning toward the old church. Finn closed his truck door and followed right behind her.

He couldn't help but stare at her ass in those jeans as they made their way to church.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel wasn't too excited about having to ride to the meeting with Finn, but for the first time in a long time, they didn't end up arguing over something. They usually butted heads a lot, and insulted one another on a regular basis.  
Rachel didn't talk to him for a week when he called her a "selfish little girl" a couple of months ago. The only reason she started talking to him again was because her dad had asked her to.

Since Finn's legs were longer, he made it to the doors of the church first. He let himself inside and let the door close, causing Rachel to have to jog the last couple of steps and catch it.

"Jerk," she muttered under her breath. She figured he couldn't even spell chivalry, let alone know what it meant. She had to enter another set of doors before she was inside the church. Finn was already bending down to sit in the chair by her dad. Rachel walked quickly and sat at her dad's side. He smiled at her sweetly before turning his attention back to Will Schuester, the head of all the master trappers.

All of the trappers in New York were sitting in a large circle of chairs and tables, numbering about 30 trappers in all.

"Nice to see you both, Miss Berry and Mister Hudson," Will said.

"You too, Mr. Schu," Finn replied. Rachel just smiled at Will widely.

Rachel really liked Mr. Schuester. He was the only one that allowed people to call him by anything other than Master Schuester. Finn also picked Will's "nickname," calling him Mr. Schu. Just like the nickname "Rach," it stuck.

"Are we just gonna sit here, or are we gonna talk about Berry's fuck up?" John Karofsky grumbled, glaring at Rachel. "I'm sure if my son destroyed a library catching a level one, it would be the first thing we'd talk about."

"Watch it, John," Leroy Berry warned.

"I'd actually like to get the chance to explain," Rachel said in a clear voice.

"What's there to explain?" John asked. "You're not cut out for this." Rachel glared at him and refused to back down.

"I deserve the chance to explain what happened," Rachel said, looking to Mr. Schu.

"She's right, John," Mr. Schu said. "Go ahead, Rachel."

"Catching the Biblio wasn't the problem," she said. "I captured the one and then a large gust of wind went through the library. That's when I saw the five."

There were suddenly murmurs around the table as people talked to one another either in surprise or disbelief.

"Quiet!" Mr. Schu shouted, bringing everyone's attention back to Rachel. "How do you know it was a five?" he asked more calmly.

"It looked just like I read about. It was big, certainly taller than me, was wearing a black cloak, and had claws longer than a three has," she said. "I saw it and tried to run and then the ground started shaking."

"Oh, please!" John Karofsky snorted. "You messed up the library trying to catch a one. This is a really nice story, but I'm not falling for it."

"Finn believes me!" Rachel said, turning to Finn. "Right, Finn?"

Finn shrugged. Everyone turned to look at him and he cowered in his seat a bit. "It sounds like a five, I mean… But I wasn't really there to see it, so I don't know," he said quietly. Rachel glared at him before shaking her head. He'd never stand up for anyone or anything if it went against the status quo.

"Wait!" Rachel said, an idea popping into her head. "There were people there recording it on their phones! There's bound to be a video on the internet!"

"I'm on it," she heard a voice say. She turned and saw her best friend, Noah Puckerman, pull out his cell phone. They'd been best friends their entire lives, going to the synagogue and school together. Puck even flirted with her on a daily basis, but it would never amount to anything. Rachel wouldn't consider him dating material.

Everyone murmured quietly as Puck searched for the video.

"Got it!" he said. Trappers on either side of him scooted in closer as they watched the video. "Damn!" some of them said. She could hear the crashing from the tiny speaker in Puck's phone, reminding her of how sore she was.

"That's gotta be a five," one of the older trappers said.

"Definitely," Puck agreed. He passed his phone around and the other trappers watched the video.

Leroy turned to Rachel. "Are you alright, sweetie?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Of course, daddy," she said. "Just a little sore."

"I'm glad, but I don't want you hunting on your own anymore," he said. "You'll be with Finn from now on."

"But, daddy-"

"I don't want to hear it," he said quickly. "I'm not losing you, too." Rachel couldn't say anything after that; she just nodded in agreement and turned her attention to the group. Finn caught her eye. He looked at her apologetically, but she turned away.

"Settle down, everyone," Mr. Schu called. He waited a few moments and the chatter died down. "It would seem that Miss Berry was encountered by a level five demon tonight. That being said, the damage to the library wasn't her fault."

"Is my license safe?" she asked, not daring to smile yet.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Mr. Schu said with a small smile. "You handled things quite well." Rachel turned to look at Mr. Karofsky. He looked like a two year old that just had his favorite toy taken away. She resisted the urge to smile widely.

"Alright, what's next on the agenda?" Mr. Schu asked. Rachel looked over to Puck, who flashed her a smile and a thumbs up. She smiled just a little in return.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"I seriously can't believe it," Puck said after the meeting. "I haven't even _seen _a five yet and I'm ranked higher than you!" Puck had the same ranking that Finn did – a journeyman. They were allowed to capture up to a level three demon on their own, but had to capture fours and fives with assistance.

"I didn't even have any holy water on me," Rachel said, sounding bothered. "If it would have attacked, I'd be dead right now."

"Maybe we should get you some holy water and grounding orbs and stuff," Puck said.

"Noah, my dad won't even explain to me what all of the weapons do," Rachel said. "Out of everyone, he's the most worried about me being a trapper."

"Yeah, but you're pretty kick ass with catching the ones!" Puck said. "I mean, I never would have thought of half the stuff that you've thought of."

"Don't underestimate yourself, Noah," Rachel said with a smile. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Rach?" she heard a voice say. She turned around and saw Finn standing there with his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish.

"What do you want, Finn?" she asked impatiently.

"I just… I'm sorry for doubting you," he said.

"You didn't doubt me," Rachel said quickly. "You sounded like you believed me when we were in your truck. And then as soon as you get in here, you leave me high and dry."

"You don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly, Finn," she said, cutting him off. "I understand that you'd rather go with the crowd and to make things easier for yourself, while making me out to be some sort of liar, instead of sticking up for what you really think."

"But, Rach-"

"I don't want to hear it, Finn. I _really _don't," she said, interrupting him again. "I'm tired and aching from having heavy books and a bookcase landing on me. I'll listen to your poorly created excuses another day." She turned away from him and faced Puck. "Goodnight, Noah. Call me tomorrow."

Then, without saying goodbye to Finn, she walked away.

Rachel then met her dad at his truck and climbed inside.

"You seem aggravated," Leroy observed. "What's the matter, honey?"

"It's Finn," Rachel huffed. "He's the single most irritating person on the entire planet."

"That's not the first time I've heard you say that," Leroy laughed.

"Well, it's true," Rachel said.

"But sweetie, you've been angry at him ever since you were fourteen," Leroy said. "Are you sure this isn't because there are some unresolved feelings?"

Rachel laughed. "Trust me, dad. Any feelings I had for that boy disappeared a long time ago," she said.

"Well, you might as well try and find a happy medium with him since you'll be trapping together," Leroy replied.

"Can't I trap with Noah?" Rachel asked. "He has the same ranking that Finn does."

"That may be true, but Finn has been trained by me, so I know that he knows what he's doing. Noah, on the other hand, seems less trustworthy than Finn," Leroy said.

"At least Noah actually likes me," Rachel grumbled.

"Finn likes you," Leroy said, sounding shocked that she said that. "He cares about you very deeply."

"Yeah, right," Rachel muttered under her breath. In all honesty, she cared about Finn, too. Even though he was an asshole most of the time, there had been a few moments when he'd been decently kind toward Rachel. And he even tried to help her learn the different kinds of demons and other things in his spare time.

Even though Rachel thought the army had helped him mature some, and help him gain some more muscle, he was still incredibly annoying.

"Don't forget that I'm going trapping with Finn tonight," Leroy said.

"But I thought we were having movie night," Rachel complained. "You've been trapping every night for this past week."

"We need rent money, sweetie," Leroy reminded her patiently.  
"Right," Rachel said quietly. "You're right. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Leroy said. "Trust me, I'd much rather be spending time with you."

"Thanks, daddy," Rachel replied. "But I did catch that Biblio. It should help some."

"I'm proud of you," Leroy said with a smile.

Then, Rachel remembered. "Shoot! I left it in Finn's truck," she said.

"I'll get it from him tonight," Leroy said.

Minutes later, Leroy pulled in front of the apartment complex. It wasn't that much better looking than the rundown church, but at least they had a roof over their heads.

"Don't wait up. I'll probably be late," Leroy said.

"Be careful," Rachel said. She then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I always am," he said with a smile. Rachel threw her pink messenger bag over her shoulder and climbed out of the truck, closing the door more easily than she had closed Finn's truck door.

By the time she got into the apartment, her body was practically screaming for a hot shower. After straightening up the apartment some, she got in the shower, relaxing under the hot spray.

She showered for longer than she usually did before getting out. Less than five minutes later, her pajamas were on and she was climbing into bed. It had been an incredibly long night.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel thought that she was still sleeping when she heard a banging sound. As the banging grew louder, Rachel's thinking became clearer. She then realized that it was the front door. But who would be banging on the front door in the middle of the night?

"Dad, is that you?" she called as she walked out of her room and toward the front door. The banging continued. "Dad?"

She unlocked both locks on the door before pulling it open. She was surprised to see Finn Hudson standing outside her door.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" she asked. "Where's my dad?"

Finn opened his mouth and then closed it again, seemingly at a loss for words.  
"Spit it out, Finn," Rachel said in a clipped voice. "Where's my dad?"

"He's gone," Finn said quietly.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Rachel asked. "You're not making any sense."

"Rach, he's _gone_," Finn said, looking at her with red-rimmed, sad eyes.

"If this is you trying to mess with me, it's _not funny!_" Rachel said, growing irritated.

Finn took a deep breath before reaching out and grabbing Rachel by the shoulders. "Listen to me," he said clearly. "I'm sorry, but Leroy's dead. A five got him."

Rachel shook his hands off of her shoulders and backed up into the living room. Finn walked inside and closed the door before turning back to Rachel.

"Rach, _please _say something," Finn practically begged.

"You're joking," she said. "My dad's not… he's fine."

"No, Rachel, he's not," Finn said, sounding like he was getting irritated. "I was _there_. I saw it happen."

Then, it hit her.

He wasn't joking.

"Oh my God," Rachel choked, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Rachel…" Finn said, walking closer to her. He attempted to pull her into a hug, but she backed away from him.

"No! Where were you?" she practically yelled at him. "You were supposed to have his back! What were you doing?"

"I was right there," Finn insisted. "We cornered a three and the five came out of nowhere. The three went after me and your dad… We weren't expecting it and it just…"

Rachel sank onto the couch as the tears started to fall. She dropped her head into her hands as she started sobbing. She felt Finn sit next to her and put his hand on her back, attempting to soothe her.

"It's gonna be okay," he said, his voice cracking.

"How is it going to be okay?" Rachel cried with her head still in her hands. "I don't have anyone anymore!"

"You have me," Finn said, his voice more firm than before. Rachel suddenly sat up, her tear-filled eyes staring into his.

"You _hate _me. That's the same as me being alone," she insisted. She then got up before Finn could say anything. He heard her sobbing before her bedroom door slammed shut.

Finn sat back on the couch, completely in shock. She actually _believed_ that he hated her.

Finn decided quickly that he needed to convince Rachel that he didn't hate her. He would help her and be there for her.

After all, he promised Leroy that he would.

TBC

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: This might be a little different than you're accustomed to, but I really hope that you like it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Alone

A/N: I still own nothing.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Two: Alone

Rachel was awoken by the sunlight pouring through her window. She had a bit of a headache, which was strange. After stopping in the bathroom and brushing through her hair, Rachel went into the kitchen, expecting to see her dad making breakfast like he usually did every morning. He told her once that it was his apology for staying out late and trapping.

She was confused when the kitchen was empty. There was no coffee in the coffee maker and there was no food sitting on the counter, waiting for her to eat.

A loud snore coming from the living room made her jump.

"Dad?" she called, walking into the living room. She peeked over the couch and was surprised to see Finn sleeping there. But why was Finn on their couch? The only time he slept on their couch was when he was hurt from trapping. Oh, and when her dad, Hiram, died…

Wait…

No…

Rachel ran into her dad's room and pushed the door open roughly, hoping that last night was just a dream.

When she saw the empty bed with the covers that were untouched, something snapped.

"You asshole!" she shouted loudly. She turned to the door and started punching it with everything she had. Over and over and over again, her fist slammed into the wooden door. "How could you?" she bellowed as she continued drilling her fist into the innocent door.

With a loud crack, her fist went through the thin wood of the door. She pulled her hand back out quickly and looked down at her now bloodied knuckles. She couldn't quite feel the pain yet; it was being completely overshadowed by the pain of losing her father.

"Rachel?" she heard Finn shout. She stayed where she was and heard his heavy footsteps quickly coming toward her. "What the hell's going on?" he asked. He looked from Rachel's fist to the door.

"If you're going to make fun of me, save it," she snapped. She then looked up at Finn, who looked hurt.

"I wasn't going to," he said quietly. "Come on." He put his hand on her lower back and led her into the bathroom. After cleaning her hand and putting some liquid stitches on her bloody knuckles, he led her into the kitchen.

"Take a seat," he commanded softly. In a daze, and without a fight, Rachel did as she was told. "What do you wanna eat?" Finn asked. "I can't cook that great, but I'll try."

"I'm not hungry," she said in a quiet voice.

"C'mon, Rach-"

"Finn, I _swear_ to you that I'm _really_ not hungry," she said firmly.

It was quiet for a few moments. "Okay," he said softly. "Do you mind if I make myself something?"

"Help yourself," Rachel said. Then, without another word, she got up off of the chair and went back into her room. She dropped onto her bed and just stared at the wall, unable to form a coherent thought.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel got dressed for the day, but continued to lie on her bed. She figured it had been a couple hours when she found herself wondering if Finn had left already. After all, everyone always leaves, right?

A light knock on her door made her jump.

"Rach?" Finn's voice called softly.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Someone's here to see you," Finn said.

"Who is it?" she asked. If it was someone she barely knew wanting to share their condolences, well… she just couldn't handle that right now.

"It's Puck," Finn said.

"I'll be right out," Rachel said. Strangers, she didn't have time for. Her best friend, on the other hand, was always wanted and welcome. And he knew her better than almost anyone on the entire planet, so he'd know how to help her through this.

Rachel forced herself to get off of her bed and walk out of her room. Thankfully, Finn had closed her dad's door, but you could plainly see where Rachel went crazy on it.

Puck was standing in the middle of the living room, talking to Finn. When he spotted Rachel, he smiled sadly and held his arms open. Rachel ran toward him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to cry anymore.

"I've got you, Berry," Puck said into her ear. Rachel nodded into his chest and squeezed him more tightly. Puck then led her to the couch. She laid on his shoulder as he sat next to her with an arm wrapped around her. They were used to sitting like this, so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Rachel?" Finn said. Rachel looked up at Finn questioningly. "I've got some… things to take care of. Are you two okay here by yourselves?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "We're fine, Finn," she insisted.

"I'll be back later then," he said. He smiled a little at her for a moment before turning toward the door.

"Finn?" she said. He stopped and turned around. "Thank you… for last night and this morning, I mean. For being here, you know…"

"You're welcome," he said with another short-lived smile. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will," she said. She then turned back around and laid back on Puck's shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't ask how she was or what she was going to do next. He didn't ask those questions because he knew that she hadn't thought of the answers yet. He knew that she just needed him there. That's what best friends were for.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Puck ended up staying most of the afternoon, but then got called in to take care of a level three demon in one of the most dangerous parts of town.

"Be careful," Rachel said firmly. "I can't lose anyone else right now."

"I promise I'll be careful," Puck replied. Then, he left after kissing the top of her head. He always did that.

Rachel then spent the rest of the day lying on the couch with the TV on, but she wasn't really watching it. The sound just helped to fill the apartment, which was now too quiet for Rachel's liking. She expected her dad to walk through the door any minute, complaining about how sore he was from fighting a four or how badly a level three demon stunk. Logically, she knew that he wasn't coming back. That didn't mean that she was able to accept that fact yet.

She was on her fifth episode of _Family Guy_ reruns when she heard the front door being messed with. Honestly, she didn't care enough to go and see who it was. If they were someone she cared about, they could find their way in. If they were someone intent on hurting her, she couldn't be more hurt than she already was.

"Rach, I'm back," she heard Finn's voice say. "I brought dinner."

Rachel considered skipping another meal, but then she realized that her stomach was growling. Had it been growling all day? If so, she had obviously been too distracted to care.

Rachel grudgingly got up off the couch and went into the tiny kitchen. Finn was pulling food out of bags and setting it on the table.  
"Don't worry. I remembered you were vegan," he said. "I got you that stir fry you like."

"Thank you," she said in a small voice.

"No problem," Finn replied with a shrug. With their food in hand, Rachel and Finn went into the living room.

"I love this show," Finn said, meaning _Family Guy_.

"Me and dad watched it all the time," Rachel commented. It was quiet for a few minutes as they both ate. "Not that I'm trying to be nosy, but what did you have to take care of today? Did it involve my dad?"

"Yeah," Finn admitted. "Me and Mr. Schu and some of the other guys were figuring some things out…"

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the funeral's tomorrow," Finn said. "And we were talking about who our master would be now. If you still wanna be a trapper, I mean…"

"Of course I do," Rachel replied quickly. "Demons have killed both of my parents. If you think I'm gonna stop trapping after this, you don't know me very well."

Finn smirked down at Rachel. "Actually, I knew you'd say that," he stated. "I_ have_ known you for a couple of years, remember?"

"Right," Rachel said. When she was done with her food, she set her plate in front of her.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Shoot," Rachel replied.

"Now, don't get pissed at me," Finn insisted. "I'm just curious…"

"Go ahead," Rachel prompted.

"Are you and Puck, like, together?" he asked.

Rachel laughed for the first time all day. "Me and Noah? Never gonna happen!" she said, giggling.

"You two just seemed chummy today, you know…" Finn said awkwardly.  
"He's like my big brother," Rachel said. "Us getting together would be wrong on so many levels."

"Oh," Finn replied.  
"Now can I ask you something?" Rachel said.

"Uh, sure," Finn said uneasily.  
"Not that I mind, but why are you staying here?" she asked. "I'm seventeen, you know. And I'm used to being here alone."

"I promised your dad that I'd keep an eye on you," Finn explained.

Things then clicked into place. "I get it now," Rachel said.

"Get what?" Finn asked, sounding confused.

"That you're only here because you promised my dad you'd keep an eye out for me," Rachel said with certainty. "If it weren't for that, you and I both know that you wouldn't be here."

"That's not true!" Finn said quickly.

"Really, Finn?" Rachel said. "The only reason you ever came over here was to see my dad. You and I both know that you can't stand me."

"I never said that," Finn replied, sounding hurt.

"You didn't have to," Rachel said.

"Look," Finn said, turning to look right at her. "I know we argue, like, all the time, but I don't hate you or anything," Finn insisted. "You just lost your dad, who meant a lot to me, too, and I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I actually care about you… And you're cool, Rachel."

"That's not what you said when I was fourteen," Rachel said quietly.

"I was a dick back then," Finn said, making Rachel smile briefly. "Now, I'm trying to be… not a dick. I know I still keep messing up and saying stupid shit at the wrong times, but I don't want you to think that I hate you."

Rachel was quiet for a few moments. "Well, you annoy the crap out of me most of the time, but I don't _hate_ you," she admitted.

"Awesome," Finn said with a wide smile. Rachel couldn't help but think that he was goofy at times.

A whole episode of _Family Guy_ passed and Finn and Rachel actually sat there in a comfortable silence.

"So who's our new master?" Rachel asked, sounding nervous. "_Please_ don't tell me it's Karofsky."

Finn laughed. "I don't think Mr. Schu would have done that to us," Finn replied. "In fact, he decided to take us himself."

"Really?" Rachel asked. Finn nodded. "Maybe that means we'll get to trap with Noah now," Rachel said with the tiniest bit of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, maybe," Finn said with a tiny smirk.

They watched TV together until Rachel started yawning. She excused herself to bed before telling Finn that he was welcome to anything in the apartment.

Once Rachel was in her room, Finn stretched out on the couch that was a few inches too short for him.

Before he was able to drift off to sleep, he heard Rachel crying from her room. His breath hitched and he tried to prevent himself from crying. Leroy might have been her actual dad, but he was also the closest thing that Finn had to a father.

Losing Leroy wasn't easy for Finn either.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"I don't think I can do this," Rachel admitted the next morning.

"Do what?" Finn asked with his mouth full of oatmeal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Rachel chastised. "And I'm referring to the funeral. I don't think I can handle it today…" she said in a more quiet voice.

"Rach, you and I both know that you wanna go. And if you don't you're gonna be pissed at yourself later," Finn said.

"I know, but… I can't just stand there around a bunch of other people who are all crying over my dad," she admitted. "I won't be able to stay strong or composed or anything."

Finn swallowed his oatmeal and cleared his throat. "It's a _funeral_, Rach. If anyone's expected to be sad, it's you," Finn said. "And I'll be there if you need me."

"Thanks," Rachel muttered.

"Don't mention it," Finn replied.

It didn't take Rachel long to get ready for the funeral. She owned only one black dress – the same one she wore to Hiram's funeral. She didn't put any makeup on, knowing that she'd just wash it away with her tears anyway. She brushed through her hair for longer than necessary while thinking about how different things would be now.

Finn had to run to his apartment and change into his suit before he'd be back to get Rachel. He didn't live very far away from her, so he was back half an hour later.

"Rach, I'm back," Rachel heard him call.

"I'll be out in a minute," she replied. She looked in the mirror again at herself. "You can do this," she said quietly. She smiled just a little before walking out of the bathroom. She grabbed her winter coat out of her room and walked into the living room.

"You look nice," she heard Finn say. She looked up and thought that he looked quite handsome in his black suit and matching tie.

""Thank you," she replied with a tiny smile. "You clean up quite well."

"This suit was my dad's," he mentioned. "He was tall like me."

"My dads always said my birth mother was taller than me, so I don't know where I got being so short from," Rachel said with a shrug. Finn smirked widely.

The ride to the cemetery was quiet as both Finn and Rachel were lost in their own thoughts.

Priests and rabbis refused to reside over the funerals of hunters and trappers, so the trappers had to perform their own burial ceremonies for the deceased. Rachel knew that Mr. Schu would probably lead the group in prayer and everything as volunteers buried Leroy in the cemetery.

Puck met Finn and Rachel at the entrance to the cemetery and walked with them to the Berry family plot. Trappers and other friends of Leroy's were already there, all surrounding the casket. It was February, but that's not why Rachel was shaking. She felt someone put a hand on her back and lead her forward. She expected it to be Puck, but she turned to the side and saw that it was Finn. He offered her a small smile, which she returned.

Once she was in the front of the group, closest to the casket with Finn and Puck at her side, Mr. Schu began the ceremony.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel couldn't bring herself to focus on the words that Mr. Schu was saying. All she could think about was all of the promises Leroy had made her.

He promised that he'd never leave her.

He promised that he'd capture the demon that killed her other dad.

He promised that he'd teach her everything he knew.

He promised that they'd have a movie night last night.

He didn't keep any of his promises.

How was she supposed to believe other people when they made promises?

Four trappers lowered the casket into the ground slowly. Rachel could feel the tears pouring down her cheeks. She peeked to her side and saw that a few tears were falling from Finn's eyes, too. She reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it tightly. She needed the support.

They had to let go of one another's hands to grab the shovels. It was customary that each trapper in the Guild helped to bury the casket. Rachel was the first one to throw the dirt in the hole. Finn stood by her side and shoveled dirt in as well. Then, when Mr. Schu tapped on her shoulder, she handed him the shovel. Finn gave his shovel to Puck and went to stand by Rachel.

"Everyone chipped in for the flowers," Finn said, motioning to the flowers that stood on either side of the burial plot.

"I didn't even think of that," Rachel said quietly. "Can you tell everyone thank you for me?"

"Yeah, sure," Finn replied. "I'll tell them tonight."

"What's tonight?" Rachel asked.

"We're meeting at the bar for drinks. We always do it after someone passes," Finn said.

"Oh," Rachel replied.

"You gonna be okay on your own for a while?" he asked.

"Yes, Finn," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm not a child."

"Didn't say you were," Finn muttered.

The service came to an end not long after that. Rachel grabbed two flowers out of one of the arrangements. She placed one on Leroy's grave and the other on Hiram's. She wiped her wet eyes before taking a deep breath and turning around. Finn and Puck were a distance away from her, talking. She figured they wanted to give her a moment alone.

"You ready?" Finn asked as he saw Rachel walking toward them. Rachel nodded.

"Text me if you need anything, Berry," Puck said, stepping forward and pulling her in for a hug. Rachel hugged him back tightly before letting him go.

"I'll probably just go home and sleep," Rachel said. "But if I need you, I'll let you know. Oh, and you better not drive home if you're going to be drinking a lot."

"Chill, Berry," Puck said with a chuckle. "You're worse than my mom."

Rachel ignored that. "Just promise me you won't drive home," Rachel said firmly.

Puck huffed. "I promise," he said. Rachel didn't put much stock in promises anymore, but she believed Puck.

"Later," Puck said before turning and walking away. When he was twenty feet away, he turned back around. "Hey, Berry," he called.

"What, Noah?"

"You look hot in that dress," he said with a wink. Rachel laughed a little before rolling her eyes. Puck smirked and turned back around to walk to his car.

"Is he always like that?" Finn asked.

"What? You mean the flirting?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah…"

"Totally," she said with a small laugh. "Noah flirts with pretty much every attractive female he sees. That's another part of the reason why he and I will never work."

"Oh," Finn said quietly. He then looked up and saw the sun starting to set. "It's gonna be dark soon. Let me get you home."

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Finn told Rachel that he'd be back around midnight and to not wait up for him. Once Rachel was inside the apartment complex, she found herself wondering how long Finn would be around for. She'd be eighteen in about a month and wouldn't legally need anyone keeping an eye on her anymore. Was he just planning on kind of moving in until then?

What all did he promise Leroy he would do?

Rachel walked into the apartment and stepped on a piece of paper.

_Leroy Berry_ was written on it. Curious, Rachel unfolded it and started to read.

_I still have yet to receive last month's rent from you, Leroy. If I don't get last month _and_ this month's rent within the next five days, the next piece of paper you'll receive will be an eviction notice. _

_Sue Sylvester_

Now, Rachel didn't like to say that she _hated_ people, but Miss Sylvester was definitely on her list of least favorite people in the world. She was crueler than she needed to be, which Puck had guessed was due to her old age.

Rachel knew that her dad kept the rent money underneath the microwave, but she wondered why he hadn't paid last month's rent. Was money really that tight that he was skipping bills?

Ever since the demons had become an overwhelming presence in the city, people stopped sending their kids to school. Because of that, Leroy had lost his job as a high school history teacher. Now, trapping was his only source of income. And it obviously wasn't paying him enough.

Rachel went over to the microwave and grabbed the envelope with her and her dad's money in it. She took it out and counted, frowning when she only counted a little more than three hundred dollars inside. She needed eight hundred to pay two months' worth of rent.

How in the world was she going to make five hundred dollars in five days?

Her gaze landed on an empty sippy cup that was on the counter and an idea popped into her head.

She could go trapping for it.

But she'd have to go after something bigger than a level one. Level twos were hard to find, and she didn't know how to trap a four or a five.

But she'd been with her dad to trap threes numerous times.

If the Guild found out, she'd probably lose her license. But they wouldn't if she sold them herself to a demon buyer. Her dad was even close friends with a buyer that Rachel knew wouldn't tell on her.

With fierce determination, Rachel went into her room and changed into jeans and long sleeved shirts before slipping on her gym shoes. She grabbed her pink trapping bag off of the handle of her closet door and carried it to her dad's old room. She then took a deep breath before walking into the room. It still smelled like him, which almost made her start crying again.

She went over to his closet and came face to face with his arsenal. She could see different kinds of orbs all neatly organized. She grabbed a couple of each, now knowing if she'd run into something more dangerous than a level three demon. She then grabbed one of her dad's BB guns and a large container of homemade holy water pellets. That way, she could bring down the three without having to get too close. Once the holy water made it lose consciousness, she could stuff the five foot demon into some of the special bags that her dad had in his closet; he told her once that the bags were made by witches who cast certain spells that made it impossible for the demons to escape the bags.

That's pretty much the extent of the explanation of the demon weaponry that Rachel managed to get from Leroy before he died, but she knew she could do this. She had to do this.

She didn't want to ask anyone else for help. She had been telling Finn to treat her like an adult for the longest time, so asking for help would be counterproductive. And she didn't want to pull Puck away from drinking tonight. Both he and Finn deserved a night where they could relax.

She also grabbed one of her dad's knives and slid it in her pocket. You never know what you might need it for. An extra half gallon of holy water was added to her pink bag that was then slung over her shoulder.

Her bag was much heavier now, but she really didn't want to be caught off guard. After all, she was expecting to catch a one the other night and ended up running into a level five demon.

She realized that she could be out late, so she wrote a note to Finn so that he wouldn't totally freak out on her.

_Finn-_

_I went out to catch some ones. Don't worry. I'll be back soon. I have my phone if you need me. _

_Rachel_

Then, with her bag over her shoulder, she strolled out of the apartment.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"We've been friends for a while, right?" Puck asked Finn. They were sitting across from one another in the bar, both nursing beers.

"Yeah," Finn said, making it sound like a question.

"You know I've been friends with Rachel longer though," Puck said before taking another swig of his beer.

"Dude, I don't really get what you're trying to say here," Finn admitted.

"Just that… if you hurt her again, I'll kick your ass. Friends or not," Puck said with a flat tone.

"What makes you think I'm gonna hurt her?" Finn asked.

"I see the way you look at her, dude. And you were all over her at the cemetery today-"

"That's called comforting someone," Finn said, rolling his eyes. "Her dad just died, dude."

"It was more than that. Don't try and lie," Puck said.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Ever since you came back from the army, you've looked at Rachel like you wanna bang her," Puck said.

"Can you stop talking about her like that?" Finn asked under his breath.

"That's my point," Puck said, pointing at Finn. "You're all protective and shit of her. I am, too, 'cause she's my best friend and I don't wanna see her get hurt, but you _like _her."

"I never said I did," Finn huffed.

"You don't have to," Puck said. "It's pretty fucking obvious. And it's obvious that she likes you, too."

"Bullshit," Finn chuckled. "Rachel can't stand me."

"She only acts like that 'cause you were a douche all those years ago," Puck said. "When she's not complaining about you, she's acting all weird and shit."

"How?" Finn asked, failing at being nonchalant.

"Look for her the next time you walk into a room. She immediately looks at you and smiles a bit," Puck said. "I've seen her do it."

"Yeah, right," Finn said.

"Seriously," Puck said. "I've known her since we were two. I know absolutely everything about that girl. Including the fact that she still likes you." Finn was quiet and looked around the bar. Most of the Guild was here, drinking with one another. He even saw Mr. Schu sitting by Mike Chang, a trapper Finn's age, sharing stories and a pitcher of beer.

"So, you gonna admit it?" Puck asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Admit what?" Finn asked.

"That you've got the hots for our little Jewish American princess," Puck said with a smirk.

"Fine," Finn moaned. "I like Rachel. You happy now?"

"Yup," Puck said. "So why'd you piss her off when she was fourteen?"

"It's 'cause she was only _fourteen_, dude," Finn said like it was obvious. "I left for the army when I was eighteen. She was too young to have a crush on someone like me. I couldn't be with her."

"Well, you had Leroy and Hiram to deal with, too," Puck chuckled.  
"Exactly. If they found out that a eighteen year old liked their fourteen year old daughter, they'd kill him. Even if it was me," Finn said.

"You liked her back then, too?" Puck asked.

"Well, yeah," Finn replied. "She was awesome, you know. Still is."

"She's all grown up now," Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Finn rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, and her dad just died. She needs time to get over that," Finn said.

"And when she's okay again?..." Puck asked.

"I don't know," Finn said with a shrug. "We'll see how things go."

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel couldn't lie to herself – she was incredibly nervous to try and trap a level three demon on her own. She was only about two inches taller than the thing and it was sharp claws that it used to pin you down while it ate you. So, she had reason to be nervous.

She parked her car right on the outskirts of the warehouse district, also known as the place where threes liked to live. This area was dark with plenty of places to hide, which meant that the threes could sneak up on Rachel at any moment and turn her into their dinner. She had no choice but to stay completely focused on the task at hand.

Her hands were shaking a bit as she loaded the holy water pellets into her dad's BB gun. The goal was to catch three level three demons tonight – that would leave Rachel a little bit of money to buy some groceries.

After taking a few calming breaths, Rachel climbed out of her car. Her bag was lighter now since it wasn't carrying the BB gun anymore – which was larger than one would expect. She closed her car door quietly, not wanting to let anything know that she was here.

There was a large warehouse to her left where most other trappers started looking when they got here. However, Rachel had the feeling that the demons would be hiding in the warehouses that were further away from the main road.

She had the gun pointed in front of her as she walked, ready to fire if needed. Her footsteps were light enough that she was sure that nothing could hear her. It also helped her to hear the sounds around her, like mice skittering across the ground, or newspaper blowing in the wind. It also helped her to hear the loud crash that emanated from a short distance in front of her.

She quickly walked to the side of a building and walked until she was at the corner. She closed her eyes for a second and gathered her courage before peeking around the corner.

There, in all of it's disgusting and creepy glory, was a three, digging in a dumpster. It was wearing cloak just like the description in the trapper's manual said it would.

Rachel took a step toward the demon with the BB gun pointed right at it. Then, when she had a clear shot, she fired off three rounds.

The BBs made a popping sound as they were fired and a dull thud as they hit the demon. When the holy water exploded onto the demon, you could hear a sizzling sound that reminded Rachel of bacon frying.

The demon shrieked and turned toward Rachel, putting its claws up and rushing toward her. In a panic, Rachel fired the BB gun over and over and over and over again. She didn't stop firing until the demon fell forward, unconscious, only ten feet in front of her.

"Holy crap," she gasped as she felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She placed the strap of the BB gun over her shoulder before reaching into her messenger bag. She pulled out one of the demon trapping bags, which was kind of like a black body bag, and unzipped it. She thought for a moment that she could probably fit inside.

With wary steps, she walked toward the demon. She placed the bag right next to it, unfolding it completely. She then rolled the demon onto the bag, like her dad showed her to do. Her nose scrunched up in disgust when she had to actually touch it to tuck it inside of the bag. Threes stunk worse than anything she'd ever smelled before.

As soon as the bag was zipped up and locked shut, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"One down, two to go," she murmured.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

It took Rachel about twenty minutes to drag the demon back to her car. It was almost impossible for her to lift on her own, but it was eventually stuffed into her trunk. Rachel wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead before putting more holy water BBs in the gun.

It took a few moments before it finally hit her.

She just caught a three. On her own.

It felt fantastic.

With a newfound confidence, Rachel walked back toward the warehouses with her BB gun at the ready.

It took her about ten minutes before she spotted another three. The sad thing is, it spotted her the same moment that she spotted it.

Before she could fire the first shot, the demon was charging toward her. With her heart pounding, she fired the BB gun, hitting the demon three out of five times.

That wasn't enough to knock it out. But it was too close for comfort. Rachel turned on her heel and started running for her life. She could hear the demon right behind her and started to regret coming out to trap on her own in the first place.

A steel rod that was lying on the ground tripped her and sent her sprawling to the ground. Instinctually, Rachel rolled onto her back and raised the gun up, knowing that the demon was right on top of her. It lunged forward right as she sent two shots into its chest. It landed right in front of her as she continued firing shots.

Rachel's eyes grew wide when she saw the demon's claws coming toward her. Before she could move away, its claws sunk deep into her left leg, causing her scream to echo off of the walls of the abandoned warehouse.

She felt the demon pull its claws back out of her leg. She pulled the trigger of the gun again and again and again.

Finally, it stopped moving.

Rachel was on the ground, gasping for breath. Her chest was heaving and her leg felt like it was on fire.

But she had to put the demon in the bag before it woke back up. With tears streaming down her face, she grabbed another trapping bag out and unrolled it next to the demon. She then scooted toward the demon and laid the bag out before rolling it on top of the bag.

When the demon was secured in the bag, Rachel realized that she had to get up. The pain in her leg was only increasing with each passing moment, but she couldn't stay here. What if another demon came along?

She got up using her right leg. When she was standing, she tried to put weight on her left leg, but the pain caused her to want to scream again.

Rachel grabbed the handle to the bag with the demon inside and dragged it behind her. She was limping as she made her way back to the car, resisting the urge to scream with each step. When she finally spotted her car, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you have there, Berry?" she heard a deep voice ask. Rachel turned as best as she could and saw Dave Karofsky leaning against the wall to the warehouse. "That's not a demon, is it?"

"So what if it is?" Rachel said in as brave of a voice as she could muster.

"You and I both know that you're not allowed to catch anything bigger than a one on your own," he said with a creepy smirk. He then pushed himself off of the building and walked closer to Rachel.

"I'm not on my own," Rachel lied. "Finn told me to put this in the trunk while he looks for more."

"Bullshit," Karofsky laughed. "Hudson's at the bar with the rest of the guys, getting shitfaced."

"You can think what you want to think, Dave," Rachel said. She then turned and tried to walk back to her car.

"If the Guild found out, they'd take your license away," Dave said. Rachel stopped in her tracks, her leg still throbbing painfully. She turned to face Dave.

"Can you please not tell them about this?" she begged. "I have rent due in five days. My dad's gone and I have to pay it on my own."

Karofsky looked up and down at her appraisingly, making Rachel feel uncomfortable. "On one condition," he said with a creepy smile forming on his face.

"What?" Rachel asked guardedly.

"Let me fuck you," he said with a smirk.

Rachel resisted the urge to vomit. "No," she said firmly.

"Well, I don't really need your permission though," he said, stepping closer to her. "Unless you want your trapping license taken away, you won't say anything."

Rachel backed up away from him.

"Touch me and Finn and Noah will both kill you," Rachel said. Karofsky laughed heartily.

"I'd like to see you prove anything," he said, the creepy smirk not leaving his face. "You don't have a dad in the Guild to protect you anymore. Your word doesn't mean shit."

Rachel quickly turned and saw that her car was only ten feet from her. She could make a run for it and drive away, but she couldn't do that dragging a 120 pound demon behind her.

So, she dropped the bag and made a run for it. Rachel pulled open the door to her car and jumped inside before quickly hitting the button that locked all of the locks. She jumped when saw Dave right outside her window. He punched it, making Rachel jump again.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled her keys out before hastily jamming them into the ignition. The engine started right away. Rachel pulled away from the curb, burning the rubber on her tires in her haste.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Finn pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that it was getting close to midnight. He also saw that he had a missed call notification.

"Shit," he murmured.

"What?" Puck asked from across from him.

"Rachel tried calling an hour ago," he said. He dialed his voicemail and listened to the message.

"Finn!" he heard her panicked voice say. "I went hunting on my own and I'm hurt! God! It won't stop burning!" she sobbed. "Meet me at my place, please!" She then abruptly hung up. Finn's heart stopped beating for a moment.

"We gotta go," he said before jumping up. He hadn't even finished his second beer, so he knew he was fine to drive.

"Where?" Puck asked, getting up the same time Finn did.

"Rachel's hurt," Finn said. He jogged to the door with Puck right behind him.

"What did she say?" Puck asked when they were in Finn's truck. Finn was speeding down the roads, breaking every possible law there was.

"She went hunting on her own," Finn replied in a clipped voice.

"Why the hell would she do that?" Puck growled.

"I don't know," Finn replied.

Finn slammed on the brakes when they arrived at Rachel's. They both jumped out of the truck at the same moment.

"Her car's here!" Puck yelled, pointing to a spot down the street. They burst into the apartment complex and started running up the stairs.

"Please tell me that's not blood," Puck gasped. Finn looked down as he ran up the stairs and could see spots of what looked like blood all over the wooden steps.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned.

Finn burst through the front door, not bothering to check and see if it was locked first.

"Rachel?" he called into the apartment, panic lacing his tone. He looked down and saw that the blood stains were larger now. He followed the path they made into the hallway and came to a stop outside of Rachel's room.

That's when they saw her.

Rachel was pale and sweaty as she lay on her bed. Finn could tell that she was unconscious.

But what worried him the most were the torn jeans, showing them where she was clawed, and the blood that was covering her bed.

"Oh, God," Puck moaned.

"Puck! Call Mr. Schu!" Finn shouted before rushing to Rachel's side.

TBC

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: Please leave a review! And get ready for the next chapter! :)


	3. Responsible

A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to one of my friends on Twitter, JenWenger, for rushing me to write faster :)** I still own nothing.

And for all those confused (including me), Rachel's birthday is a couple weeks from this point in the story, so Finn's only really four years older than her (and a couple months). It gets confusing! Sorry! I'm making her fourteen when she first likes Finn. I'm fixing it now! I was so worried about the plot that I confused the age thing! My apologies! And Puck's 18. He has a fake ID (which I think Puck would have), so he was able to drink in the bar. I hope that clears things up‼!

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Three: Responsible

"Mr. Schu's on his way," Puck said hurriedly as he walked back into Rachel's room. Finn sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on her forehead. "How is she?"

"She's got a fever," Finn said grimly. "Go in her dad's closet and grab me a gallon of holy water." He heard Puck run from the room quickly.

Finn knew the only chance of saving Rachel was to clean the wound. Demon bites and scratches worked a lot like a poisonous snake's bite – it infiltrated the body and could kill someone if left untreated. The holy water should get rid of the "poison" and heal her wound.

But it would leave a nasty scar.

And it would hurt like hell.

Finn reached up and moved Rachel's hair out of her face.

"You're gonna be okay," he said quietly.

"Got it," Puck said, running into the room.

"We can't wait for Mr. Schu," Finn said, his voice laced with worry. "You're gonna have to hold her arms down. I'll hold her legs as I pour." Finn looked up and saw Puck nod. He moved down the bed and Puck took his spot. Then, he grabbed Rachel's ripped pant leg and tore it all the way up until he could see the extent of the wound.

There, right in front of him, were five deep claw marks. If it hadn't been a wound caused by a demon, it would require a trip to the hospital. But hospitals couldn't, and wouldn't, help with demon wounds. It was also one of the worst wounds Finn had ever seen.

Better than being dead, though.

Finn unscrewed the cap to the holy water and tossed it to the side. He used his left arm to pin down her legs.

"Ready?" Finn said, holding the water over the wound.

"I've got her," Puck said, holding her arms down firmly.

Then, Finn tipped the gallon of holy water and it splashed on her wound.

The effect was instantaneous.

Rachel immediately screamed and started thrashing around as the holy water started smoking where it came into contact with the deep scratches.

"Stop! Please!" Rachel sobbed and begged as Finn and Puck held her limbs down, restricting her movements. Her screams tore through the apartment and made Finn's ears ring. "Please stop!" she sobbed.

Finn had no choice but to ignore Rachel's screams for him to stop. If he stopped, she could die. He continued pouring the holy water in an endless stream and the smoke kept on rising from the deep wound.

Rachel's screams came to an end as she finally passed out due to the pain.

"God, that girl's got some lungs," Puck complained. Any other time, Finn would have laughed.

Finn poured the gallon of holy water until it was gone. Rachel's bed was now covered in blood and holy water, but they couldn't really worry about that right now.

"What now?" Puck asked as he let go of her arms.

"We come up with a reason why Rachel's hurt. Mr. Schu can't know she was hunting on her own," Finn said. He tossed the empty jug onto the floor before running a hand through his messy hair.

"Mr. Schu left the bar a few hours ago. As far as he knows, you went hunting with her," Puck said.

"Yeah, but the other guys know I was there late," Finn said in a huff.

"We can just make it like it's an accident," Puck suggested. "You know, say she was trapping a one and a three came along…"

"Do you think he'll buy that?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Hopefully," Puck replied.

They both then heard a racket coming from outside.

"What the hell?" Finn asked, standing up and going toward Rachel's window. Puck joined him at the window as Finn pulled the window shade to the side.

"It's coming from her car!" Puck said, pointing down at her beat up silver car. The car was rocking a bit, like there was something heavy in the car. "Do you think she caught a three?" Puck asked, sounding shocked.

"That would be my guess," Finn said, his eyes wide. "You need to get rid of it before Mr. Schu gets here."

"Right. I'll go take it to Beiste and come back with the money," Puck said. He looked around and spotted Rachel's bag on the floor. He pulled her keys out and put them in his pocket. "I'll be back," he said before walking from the room. Finn heard the door to the apartment close. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"You're crazy, Rach," he said, shaking his head in disapproval.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Surprisingly, Mr. Schu didn't ask how Rachel was hurt when he finally got to the apartment. He brought more holy water and some bandages. An hour after Finn first cleaned her wound, Mr. Schu cleaned it again. Rachel didn't wake up this time, and Finn assumed that she was just in too much pain.

Mr. Schu even helped Finn to change Rachel's bloody sheets after bandaging up her wound. Her mattress was stained, so Mr. Schu had to flip it over while Finn held an unconscious Rachel in his arms.

"Should we, like, change her clothes or something?" Finn asked awkwardly once Rachel was lying on her clean bed.

"I don't really know if _I_ should…" Mr. Schu replied with an uneasy look.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

"I guess I'll do it," Finn said with a shrug.

"Alright… I'll leave you to it then," Mr. Schu said. He then walked out of her bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Okay," Finn murmured before rubbing his neck with his hand. He walked over to Rachel's dresser and opened the top drawer. His eyes widened when he saw bras and underwear. He then smirked a little before looking over his shoulder at Rachel. He gulped and closed the drawer, knowing that she'd kill him if she saw him looking in her underwear drawer.

He opened the next drawer and found some pajama shorts and a t-shirt.

Taking Rachel's bloody jeans off was going to be awkward, but he couldn't just let her sit there in them. It still felt _wrong _to unbutton the pants of a girl that was unconscious. He eased the jeans down her legs, being careful to not hit the wound on her leg.

Taking her shirts off was a bit more difficult, but he managed to not wake her up. But he couldn't help the tightness he felt in his pants at seeing Rachel in just a bra. He knew that feeling attracted to her right now was totally gross, but he couldn't exactly stop those feelings.

When she was completely dressed, he tucked her in with a blanket gently before walking out of her room.

"Took you a while," Mr. Schu said from the kitchen. He was making coffee, which Finn was grateful for.

"I didn't want to hurt her leg by taking the pants off," Finn said.

"Oh," Mr. Schu said. "Did you see this?" he asked, holding up a piece of paper.

Finn grabbed it and read it. It was a threat for eviction written by the superintendent of the building. Finn met her once. Sue Sylvester was intimidating to say the least.

The reason why Rachel went trapping for threes by herself suddenly made sense.

"I'm starting to put two and two together here, Finn," Mr. Schu said. Finn knew that trying to lie to Mr. Schu wouldn't work.

"Are you gonna take away her license?" Finn groaned.

Mr. Schu was quiet for a few moments.

"I should," he replied.

"But you won't?" Finn asked hopefully.

"That girl has lost both of her parents and is trying to keep a roof over her head on her own. Taking away her license would be taking away her only source of income. I couldn't do that," Mr. Schu said. Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "But if she does something this dangerous again, she'll have to answer to the Guild," Mr. Schu warned.

Finn nodded. "Me and Puck will trap with her," Finn said. "But you should probably know that she caught a three before was hurt."

"Seriously?" Mr. Schu asked, sounding caught off guard.

"Yeah," Finn said, smiling widely.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Mr. Schu said. "Leroy was a natural, too. And while that's very admirable, you better make sure she knows that it can't happen again."

"I'll tell her. She's gonna be getting a lecture from me. Don't worry," Finn said.

"Make sure you clean the wound every four hours or so. I wouldn't be surprised if she's up and walking around by tomorrow afternoon," Mr. Schu said. "But no trapping for a couple of days."

"Yes, sir," Finn said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Mr. Schu replied with a smile. "Call me if there's any problems." Finn nodded and Mr. Schu left the kitchen before walking out the front door.

Puck was back a little while later with 200 bucks that he gave to Finn to hold for Rachel.

"How much more do you think she needs?" Puck asked as they sat on the couch with one another.

"I'm not sure. I'll talk to her about it and maybe we can figure something out," Finn said with a shrug.

"You're stayin' here, right?" Puck asked.

"Do you really have to ask me that?" Finn said, looking at Puck like he was stupid.

"Guess not," Puck chuckled. "We gonna flip for the couch?"

"You're staying?" Finn asked.

"Dude, she's my best friend," Puck explained.

Finn ended up sleeping on the floor in Rachel's room after Puck won the coin toss.

Rachel didn't scream like the first time when Finn cleaned the wound before the sun rose. She only moaned in her sleep and rolled around a bit, but Finn was glad to see that the wound was already starting to heal. If he didn't know better, he'd think that the holy water was magic.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel's leg was dully throbbing when she finally opened her eyes. She was in her room, but didn't really remember anything from last night. The only thing she could recall clearly was pulling up to her apartment and being in excruciating pain; anything that happened after that was a blur.

She sat up slowly and jumped a little when she saw Finn on the floor. She certainly wasn't expecting to see him camping out on her floor. She then pulled her blankets off of herself and noticed that she was wearing shorts.

And a different shirt.

Blush colored her cheeks as she realized that someone changed her into a new outfit.

Her leg was bandaged up tightly, so there was one less thing for her to worry about. Overall, she was just glad that she was alive.

The sudden urge to go to the bathroom made her climb out of bed. She placed her right foot on the floor first before gently placing her left foot down. She was nervous about trying to walk, not knowing how much it would hurt.

Rachel took a deep breath and used her arms to push herself onto her feet. She held in a gasp as she put her weight on her injured leg.

It certainly didn't hurt as much as it did last night, but there was still some pain that made her have to limp to the bathroom.

When she returned to her room, Finn was rubbing his eyes. His eyes then widened when he saw her standing there.

"You're up!" he said, sitting up quickly. "How does the leg feel?"

"It's tolerable," she said with a small smile. She then limped to her bed and sat on the edge the same time that Finn stood up.

"If you're going to yell at me, try and keep it down or my neighbors will complain," Rachel said, peeking up at Finn. All he did was start to pace back and forth as she watched nervously.

"How could you be so stupid?" he asked sharply. "Even master trappers know better than to go trapping without backup."

"I didn't have a choice, Finn," Rachel explained.

"Yeah, you did!" he exclaimed. "You could have told me and Puck that you needed rent money. We could have, like, let you borrow it or help you trap some demons. Going trapping on your own is practically a suicide mission."

"I didn't want to ask anyone for help," Rachel mumbled.

"Why not?" Finn asked, confused.

"Finn, all you've ever done since you met me was treat me like a child," Rachel began.

"No, I haven't-"

"For just this once, can you not interrupt me?" she asked, incredibly aggravated. Finn was about to open his mouth again, but he stopped himself and nodded.

"Don't try and say you haven't treated me like a child, Finn," Rachel said. "That was what you told me when I was fourteen, remember? That and the fact that you'd never go for someone like me," she said. Finn looked ashamed. "And now, ever since I've been trapping, everyone treats me like I'm this delicate little girl that needs protecting. If I were a boy, you _know _that the Guild would treat me just the same as everyone else."

"And now that I've lost my dads, I'm alone," she said more quietly. "I'm going to be eighteen in a couple of weeks and then I'm really going to be completely and legally on my own. Is it so bad that I wanted to do something for myself and prove that I can be responsible and pay my bills?"

"No," Finn admitted. "But there's nothing wrong with asking for help. Even your dad borrowed money from me a few times."

Rachel lowered her head into her hands and moaned. "How much?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it," Finn replied. "That was between me and your dad. I don't need or want to be paid back."

"But Finn-"

"I said don't worry about it," Finn repeated. "Puck sold your three to Beiste last night. I've got the money. And I sold your Biblio the other night. That's two hundred and seventy five bucks. How much more do you need before you're evicted?"

"At least three hundred more," she said. "I need some food, too."

"Maybe we can go trapping tomorrow night when your leg's healed," Finn said. "It won't be completely healed though, so Puck said he'd help and we can split the profits."

"You guys would really do that for me?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course," Finn said firmly. "But I have something else to ask you," he said, sounding worried.

"What?" Rachel asked uneasily.

"Well, do you remember how I told you that your dad asked me to keep an eye on you?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "I was thinking last night, and… I could move in here with you if you want and split the rent. I could even help pay for groceries so you won't have to worry about making so much money."

"Finn, I couldn't ask you to do that," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I know you'd never even ask me to do that, but I think it would be what your dad would want me to do," Finn said. "You can't make enough for rent by just catching ones, you know. This'll save the both of us money."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Well, yeah," Finn said. "Plus, my lease is up at my apartment."

Rachel laughed. "So living here's just the convenient option?"

"It's convenient _and_ the right thing to do," Finn said.

Rachel held up a finger while she came up with an answer. Finn stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Rachel knew that Finn moving in could end disastrously. They would only end up fighting more than usual and that wasn't a great thing when you had to care enough about your trapping partner to not want to see them get hurt.

Finn had made her angry enough before that she wished he would get set on fire by a level two Pyro demon.

But if he moved in, things really would be easier on her financially. She'd only need to find two hundred bucks to pay rent every month along with her cell phone bill and groceries. It could really help to have a roommate.

"Rach?" Finn said after standing there for a good two solid minutes.

"Fine," Rachel said. Finn couldn't help but smile a little. "There's room in dad's closet for your clothes."

"Thanks, but I'll be sleeping on the couch," Finn said. "It's huge and comfortable."

"Sounds good," Rachel said. "And you're taking me grocery shopping later."

"Are you okay enough to walk?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"I can handle it," she insisted.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"_Wait_. You're moving in here?" Puck asked Finn when he finally woke up.

"Yeah. It'll be easier for Rachel to only have to pay half the rent instead of the entire thing on her own. And my lease is up at my place," Finn said.

"Okay," Puck laughed. "I'm sure this has _nothing_ to do with you wanting to get into Rachel's pants," he said sarcastically.

Finn reached over and punched Puck's shoulder. "I told you to stop saying that," he hissed.

"Doesn't mean you have to punch me," Puck said. He then reached over and punched Finn.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked after watching Puck punch Finn. She limped further into the living room with the hallway with a towel in her hands, drying her wet hair.

"Nothing," Puck murmured, shooting Finn a glare.

Rachel rolled her eyes before hopping over to the armchair and sitting down slowly.

"How does your leg look?" Puck asked.

"The wounds have actually closed up all the way already," she said. "I only used a little bit more holy water on it. I'm surprised that stuff works so fast."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," Puck agreed. "So I heard you've got a new roommate," he said to Rachel with a smirk.

"That's none of your business, Puck," Rachel replied stiffly.

"It is my business if my best friend is shacking up with the guy she's supposed to be trapping with," Puck replied. "You guys will be too busy eye fucking to get the job done." Rachel gasped before grabbing the wet towel and reaching over to slap Puck on the arm with it. "Shit! That stung!" Puck complained, rubbing his arm. Finn chuckled.

"Be nice or I'll hit you in the face with it," Rachel warned with a glare.

Puck stuck up his middle finger, but she ignored it.

"Did you talk to Mr. Schu about my license?" Rachel asked, her anger at Puck turning into worry.

"He said you're fine," Finn said. "He knew why you did what you did and stuff…"

"But couldn't he get in trouble if Dave tells his dad and the others?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Dave?" Puck said. "Karofsky, you mean?" Rachel nodded. "How the hell would he know anything?"

Rachel forgot that they didn't know. "He was there last night…" she admitted quietly. "He saw me trying to take the second three to my car."

"Did he say he was going to tell?" Finn asked, sitting forward. He knew that Karofsky could totally use this against all of them, including Mr. Schu.

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it again. Was it really worth telling Finn and Puck?

"Out with it, Berry," Puck said impatiently.

"Dave said that he wouldn't tell anyone if I let him sleep with me," she said in a rush.

"What?" Finn asked, sounding pissed.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked. Rachel nodded.

"I told him that it would never happen and then he said… he said that he didn't really have to ask for permission," she said quietly. Finn jumped up and started pacing around the living room. Rachel could see Puck clenching his jaw like he was holding in his anger. "He was scaring me, so I dropped the demon and ran to my car."

"I'm gonna kill him," Finn said firmly. "I'm totally gonna go Braveheart on his ass."

"No, we're gonna beat his ass until he's barely breathing and leave him like that," Puck muttered darkly.

"No!" Rachel said quickly. "You guys can't!"

"So we're just supposed to let him get away with talking to you like that?" Finn asked, sounding surprised.

"Just think about this," Rachel said calmly. "If you do anything to him, he could tell his dad everything and then I lose my license. And you know it's practically impossible to find a job anymore. Trapping is all I have."

"Shit," Puck murmured.

"She's right," Finn admitted.

"We could always just set a three loose in his house," Puck said. "They wouldn't be able to prove it was us."

"Puck, stop it," Rachel chastised. "He didn't actually do anything to me. I'm fine."

"I still wanna kill him," she heard Finn mutter as he continued pacing in the living room.

"Both of you being so chivalrous right now is very heroic, but it's not the right way to do things," Rachel said firmly. She wasn't surprised by Puck's reaction, since he'd always been so protective of her. She had a boyfriend when she was sixteen who always pressured her for sex. She told Puck about it and Puck scared him enough that he transferred schools.

Finn's reaction, on the other hand, was incredibly strong and surprising.

But then she remembered that Finn promised her dad that he'd take care of her. That's probably all it was.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"No, Finn," Rachel moaned. "I don't need an electric scooter. I'm more than capable of walking around the grocery store."

"I wouldn't call that _walking_," Puck said from behind her. Rachel grabbed the loaf of bread out of the cart and turned around, hitting Puck over the head with it.

"Be nice," she said firmly before turning back around. She heard Finn chuckle from beside her.

She had offered to make Finn and Puck dinner for helping her out so much last night and they decided they wanted homemade lasagna and garlic bread. She even grabbed the ingredients for banana bread, one of her specialties.

"Finn, if you're going to grab that carnivorous junk, get your own cart," she said, scowling at the hamburger patties in his hand. Finn ignored her and tossed them into the cart.

"It's not like they're gonna turn your vegan food _unvegan_ just by touching it," he said, rolling his eyes.

"_Unvegan_ isn't a word," she replied, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue like an immature two year old.

"Oh, now you're the grammar police?" he asked sarcastically.

"Maybe I am," Rachel said, trying to hide her smile. "God knows the two of you need it."

She resisted the urge to gag as Finn continued throwing disgusting food in the cart.

"What _is _that?" she asked, pointing to some grayish tan looking sausage.

"It's goetta," Finn said. "It's German and awesome."

"Make sure I'm not in the apartment when you cook it," Rachel replied.

Rachel used the money she got from selling her level one demon to pay for her half of the groceries. Puck talked Finn into buying some beer. Rachel held her tongue about Puck being underage.

Surprisingly, neither Puck nor Finn argued with Rachel when she grabbed some of the groceries out of the trunk of her car. She was expecting them to remind her she was injured and shouldn't be carrying anything, but they left her alone.

The stairs were a bitch though.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"I'll help pay for groceries if you cook me dinner every night," Puck asked between bites of his lasagna. Rachel laughed.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the food, but I'm not cooking like this every night," Rachel said. She looked up in time to see both Finn and Puck frown. "Fine! I'll cook… three times a week, but that's it!"

"Thanks, Rach," Finn said with a smile. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know, if I cook, the two of you are doing dishes," Rachel said before taking a bite of her piece of lasagna. She wondered if they could even tell that it was vegan. Well, it was completely vegan except for the cheese she sprinkled on three-fourths of the lasagna.

"Fine," Puck and Finn muttered at the same time.

True to their word, Finn and Puck washed the dishes while Rachel made the banana bread. She had to stop them from splashing one another numerous times. Puck even slapped Finn across the face with a wet rag. Rachel took it away from him and wondered how they were older than she was; they certainly didn't act like it.

By the time the banana bread was done baking and was cooled enough for consumption, Puck and Finn were sitting on the couch, drinking beer and watching an old hockey game on a sports channel. Rachel limped into the living room and sat in the armchair.

"Go get your banana bread," she said. She saw Finn smile before he got up off the couch. He had always loved her banana bread. She made it for him once when she was fourteen, shamelessly trying to make him fall for her by demonstrating her baking skills. It obviously hadn't worked, but when he came back from the army, the first thing he did was ask Rachel to bake him some banana bread.

"We're going trapping tomorrow, right?" Rachel asked after the boys were finished eating most of their dessert.

"That's the plan," Finn said, sitting back with a hand on his stomach.

"What time do you want me over?" Puck asked.

Finn shrugged. "It's easier to sneak up on threes in the dark," he said. "We could go after dinner. I hate trapping on an empty stomach. Is that alright with you, Rach?" Finn asked.

"That's fine," Rachel said. She hoped that her leg would be more healed than it was right now. Granted, it was already a vast improvement from last night, but it wasn't that easy moving around yet.

Puck left after the hockey game was over. As he walked out, he dropped a kiss onto the top of Rachel's head. For some reason, she turned her attention to Finn, who frowned a little.

_What's that about? _she wondered.

Instead of dwelling over the inner workings of a boy's mind, she decided to go to bed.

"Clean your leg first!" Finn called as she walked down the hallway toward her room.

"I will," Rachel said with a smile. It amused her how one second, Finn acted like a child, and the next, he was trying to be all adult-like and authoritative.

Maybe Finn Hudson was more complex than he seemed…

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"How does the leg feel?" Puck asked once he arrived at Rachel (and Finn's) apartment the next night.

"Great, actually," Rachel said. "It's just a little sore now. The scars don't look too pretty though."

"You caught two level three demons on your own," Finn said, walking into the room with his duffel bag. "I'd be showing off a scar from a three if I were you."

"He's got a point," Puck agreed. "It's pretty badass." Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. Finn and Puck were the kind of boys that compared scars to see who had better stories behind them.

"Do you have everything you need?" Finn asked Puck.

"Yeah," Puck said. "I got holy water and grounding spheres. And a few spheres in case we run into any Pyros."

"You guys are going to have to explain to me what all of the spheres do," Rachel said. "Well, aside from the holy water ones."

"You'll learn, Rach," Finn said with a smile. "Don't worry."

"Yeah. We're just going after some threes. You already know how to take those down," Puck said, playfully shoving Rachel. She smiled widely.

An hour later, two threes were in the back of Finn's truck. His truck bed was bigger than Rachel's trunk, so he drove her to warehouse district while Puck followed behind in his own truck.

"Nice shooting, Berry," Puck said, smiling widely.

"Thanks," Rachel said, blushing a bit. She took down the three with her dad's BB gun before it could even get close to her. Finn brought down the first demon they caught with a holy water sphere. It was literally just a sphere of light plastic, full of holy water. It required precision and a good arm to use. Rachel preferred the BB gun.

"I get the next one," Puck said. "You guys wait here and I'll bring it back."

"Puck, at least let me go with you," Rachel said. "I'll let you get it by yourself."

"Just let him go, Rach," Finn said, leaning against his truck. "He'll be fine."

Rachel raised her hands up in surrender. "Whatever," she said in a huff.

"Be right back," Puck said with a smirk before jogging away.

"How's hunting with partners?" Finn asked after a few moments.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't mind it too much," she admitted. "The threes weigh more than me, so I'm glad I don't have to carry them myself." Finn laughed.

"So we're just convenient for you?" Finn joked.

"Pretty much," Rachel admitted, looking up at Finn with a smile. He smiled back at her, but she didn't look away. Neither did he.

She was lost in his gaze for an immeasurable amount of time.

A sharp gust of wind broke her out of her trance. She looked away from Finn awkwardly. She heard him clear his throat.

_What the hell was that?_ she wondered.

The wind then suddenly picked up again, blowing harder than it had all night. Rachel suddenly had a funny feeling in her stomach. She looked up at Finn, who was looking around in confusion.

"You don't think…" he murmured.

"Maybe we should find Puck," Rachel said uneasily.

"Right. You're right," he said. He pushed himself off of the truck and walked the same path that Puck took with Rachel right on his heels.

"Noah!" Rachel called as they jogged. Her leg muscle was starting to cramp, but she ignored it.

"Puck, let's go!" Finn shouted. The wind was only getting stronger, causing Finn and Rachel's eyes to water.

"Noah?" Rachel shouted worriedly.

"What the hell are you guys yelling for?" Puck shouted. Rachel and Finn turned a corner and almost ran into him. "You guys just scared a three away when it heard I had backup!"

"Noah, we need to get out of here," Rachel said, sounding worried.

"Why?" Puck asked. He then looked from Rachel's worried face to Finn, who was looking all around them on high alert.

"Berry," they heard something growl. Rachel's stomach dropped.

She knew that voice.

They all turned toward the way they came. Puck cussed lowly the same time that Rachel gasped.

A seven foot Geo demon was standing more than twenty feet from them.

The feeling in her gut told Rachel that this was _definitely_ the same one from the library.

"Oh God," she murmured.

To Be Continued…

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing‼! :)


	4. Escape

A/N: I still own nothing.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Four: Escape

"Puck, get a grounding orb," Finn said in a low voice. "Rach, stay behind me." Any other time, she would have been irritated that Finn was being super overprotective, but she was too terrified right now to be offended. Rachel scooted behind Finn and she could feel her body shaking out of fear. For a moment, she wondered whether she'd even be able to be a master trapper; they had to trap Geo demons _on their own_.

As they watched, the demon didn't advance, but it raised its hands. Moments later, the winds picked up again, almost making Puck drop the orb that he was pulling out of the bag. Rachel noticed that this orb was green, which kind of made sense since Geo demons could manipulate the elements.

With the grounding orb firmly in his hand, Puck pulled his arm back to throw it toward a piece of steel rod lying on the ground. In order for the orb to work, it had to hit metal of some kind. From there, it transferred to the demon, nullifying its power long enough for you to trap it after using holy water.

At the last second, before he was able to throw the grounding orb, the ground started shaking violently, making all three novice trappers lose their footing. The orb came tumbling out of Puck's hands. Rachel watched the orb fall, almost like it was in slow motion. She knew that she couldn't catch it in time.

But she watched in amazement as Finn did.

He grasped it with his long fingers before pulling it into his chest for temporary safekeeping. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief and looked back up at the demon.

With the winds still howling and the ground shaking, it raised its hands once again and Rachel felt her chest seize up. What else could it possibly do?

A flash of light darted across the sky.

Lightning.

"Throw the damn orb!" Puck shouted over the loud winds and the rumbling of the concrete under their feet. Finn pulled his arm back, ready to heave the orb over his shoulder.

Another flash across the sky made Rachel look up.

She then jumped backwards and fell on her ass as a lightning strike hit the ground directly in front of her.

She looked up and saw both Finn and Puck advancing on the demon. They now both had orbs in their hands; she knew they'd want to get closer to make sure the orb hit its target. After she climbed back to her feet, everything suddenly went still. Rachel looked toward Finn and Puck in surprise and saw that the demon was gone. In a panic, she looked all around her, not wanting it to pop up behind her or something scary like that.

"You alright?" she heard Puck yell to her. She turned back around and saw Finn and Puck walking toward her. Finn handed Puck the grounding orb and he put the two orbs back into his bag.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice not as steady as she would have liked it to be. "Where did it go?"

Finn shrugged. "I suggest we get out of here before it comes back," he said, sounding a bit worried.

"I second that," Puck said before zipping up his backpack.

"Let's go then," Rachel said. As they walked quickly back to the trucks, both of Rachel's legs were shaking. What did that demon want with her?

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Puck called Rachel while he was driving and said that he was going home. Rachel promised to give him the cut of the money the next day. Despite tonight's events, Puck wanted to go out trapping again the next night. Rachel's only request was that they pick a different spot, which Puck agreed to.

"You know what I wanna know?" Finn said as they drove toward Shannon Beiste's office.

"I have no idea. What do you want to know, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"I wanna know how the hell the demon knows your name," he said, sounding a little bothered by this detail.

"Do you think it's the same one from the library?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe," Finn said after a moment of thought. "Is that what you were thinking?"

"I believe so," Rachel replied. "I just had this feeling that it was the same one."

"If it was, what does it want to do with you?" Finn asked.

"That's a very good question," Rachel admitted. _What if it was the same one that killed dad?_ she wondered. Rachel's body became covered in goosebumps when she realized that she might be a target.

But why?

The rest of the car ride to Beiste's office was silent, but not uncomfortably so. Rachel opted to stay in the car, stating that she was tired. Finn wouldn't climb out of the car until she had her dad's holy water pellet-filled BB gun at the ready.

He finally left the truck when she threatened to shoot him with it.

Rachel turned Finn's keys and switched the radio on, refusing to sit there in silence. An old favorite Journey song of her dad's came on. She sang along for the first time in a long time, having forgotten how happy singing made her feel.

Rachel's voice combined with the song, "Faithfully," making her smile widely at the sound of it.

By the time the song was over, Rachel felt herself frowning. She wasn't done singing yet. So, while commercials played on one of the few radio stations that still worked, she sang her go-to song, "Don't Rain on My Parade."

Her voice sounded better than expected after months of non-use. With some adequate warm-ups and practice, she'd be back to her fantastic self in no time. She knew that her dads would be proud of her for starting to sing again; they always said that watching her perform was one of their favorite things to do. And Rachel certainly loved the attention. And the applause.

But she missed her dads more than both of those things. There was a constant aching in her chest that she was pretty sure would never go away. It might become easier to deal with, but it would always be there.

A large part of her wished that demons would have stayed where they came from. Her dads would still be with her. And maybe then she could have been singing somewhere on stage – anywhere would do.

But no, this was the way things were and she had to deal.

At least Rachel still had her dreams. There, she could be the star that she knew she was really meant to be, performing for her proud dads who doubled as her biggest fans.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Okay, tell me what you remember," Finn said as he sat forward on the couch. Rachel sat next to him, looking down at the different orbs that covered the table.

"Clear is holy water," Rachel recited. "Green is the grounding orb, blue is the extinguishing orb, and yellow is the light orb."

"Right," Finn said with a smirk. "Now, which one do you use for a level four Night demon?" Rachel remembered that these demons were able to extinguish all light from a place, leaving you blind before they killed you.

"You use the light orb to brighten the place up and then the holy water orb to take it down," Rachel said confidently.

"Exactly," Finn said. "You already know how to take down ones, threes, fours, and fives. Now what about level two Pyro demons?"

"You use the extinguishing orb to put extra moisture in the air so it can't create fire. Then, you trap it," she said with a smile.

"I know that look," Finn said, looking at Rachel with a smile.

"What look?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"That confident look of yours," he explained. "I know this all sounds easy, but it's hard to do when the demon's coming after you. They don't just stand there and let you throw the orbs at them."

"I know that, Finn," Rachel replied. "It's just nice finally learning everything."

"Well, I think the next step would be to take you with me to get some more orbs," Finn said.

"Really?" Rachel asked excitedly. She'd never been to the trapper and hunters' market before. It was in a building downtown somewhere and had everything hunters and trappers would need to take care of the demon problem. There they could buy holy water, the orbs, medical supplies, trapping bags, and everything else you could imagine.

"Really," Finn laughed. "You should get to bed though. I like leaving early and getting there before the place gets packed."

Rachel nodded before getting up off the couch. Before she made it to the hallway, she turned and watched as Finn put the orbs away carefully.

"Hey, Finn," she said, taking a step back toward the couch.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Thanks for tonight. For having my back with the five," she said with a small smile.

"Don't mention it," he said with a smirk. "It's what I'm here for."

As he smiled at her, she felt a familiar and unwelcome fluttering in her stomach.

"Goodnight, Finn," she said with a small wave.

"Sweet dreams, Rach," he replied before turning back around.

No. This couldn't be happening.

She knew that stupid fluttering feeling. That was the same way she felt when she was around Finn when she was fourteen. That little butterfly feeling happened whenever he was particularly sweet or even when he just smiled at her.

She couldn't like Finn again. He was a jerk to her all those years ago and could barely tolerate her now.

She couldn't like him. She couldn't.

As she fell asleep, all she could think about was his stupid little smirk that made her feel all happy and tingly.

She couldn't like him.

But she did.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

It was early in the morning, but the marketplace was still full of people looking to buy, sell, and trade things. Rachel passed a booth with strange-looking guns that Finn said demon hunters used to kill demons. They walked by the holy water vendor and Rachel's eyes widened at the price of holy water.

"How in the world am I going to afford being a trapper?" she asked Finn in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry," Finn said. "I'll help you for now, but by the time you have to buy your own supplies, you'll be able to trap the higher level demons which bring in more money." There he was, offering to help her even more. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach again and she resisted the urge to groan. She didn't like that she liked him; it was almost like something else was forcing her to like him.

And she was totally hopeless against whatever it was.

"Here's where I get the orbs," Finn said, pointing to a tent up ahead. Rachel immediately smiled. It was colorful and cheery with tan and brown soft-looking curtains blocking the booth off from the neighboring displays. There were also wind chimes decorating the tent, releasing their elegant chime even though they were inside.

"This is a witch's tent, right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "My old high school friend runs it. Her grandma's a witch and so is her mom."

"That's incredible," Rachel said in wonder.

"Santana," Finn called as they stopped in front of the tent. Moments later, a gorgeous Hispanic woman came walking out from behind a curtain. She looked like she was about the same age as Finn.

"It's about time you came around, Frankenteen," Santana said with a smirk. "Long time, no see."  
"I know. I've been busy trapping and stuff," Finn said. Rachel cleared her throat, reminding him she was there. "Oh, yeah," she said, looking back at Rachel. "Santana Lopez, this is Rachel Berry."

"It's nice to meet you," Rachel said with a smile.

"Are you Leroy Berry's daughter?" Santana asked, walking closer to Rachel.

"Yes," Rachel said, her smile faltering just a bit. Santana reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," she said empathetically.

"Thank you," Rachel murmured. Santana held onto her hand for a few extra moments and Rachel found herself wondering what she was doing.

"Where have you been keeping this hot piece of ass, Hudson?" Santana asked after releasing Rachel's hand. "I thought I knew all of the hot chicks in this city."

Rachel looked up to Finn in confusion. He chuckled.

"Santana's a lesbian," he explained. "If I were you, I'd take that as a compliment instead of freaking out."

"Um, okay," Rachel said awkwardly. She turned to Santana. "I'm very flattered, but I don't feel _that _way toward women."

"Oh, I know," Santana said. She glanced at Finn before smiling at Rachel and winking at her.

Wait. Did Santana _know_?

Darn.

"Finn!" they heard someone call. They all turned their attention to a blonde walking their way. Rachel immediately experienced a hit to her self-esteem as she realized that the blonde was utterly beautiful. She smiled widely at Finn, who returned a small smile.

"Excuse me," he said to Santana and Rachel before walking toward the blonde girl.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked once Finn was out of earshot.

"That's Quinn Fabray," Santana explained, not sounding very enthusiastic. "They used to date."

Rachel felt her stomach drop. "Oh," she murmured.

"Now, what are the two of you here for?" Santana asked.

"Finn explained the different kind of orbs to me yesterday and brought me down here to buy some today," Rachel explained.

"Well, we've got all the ones you need," she said. She grabbed Rachel by the hand again and led her further into the tent.

"How do you make them?" Rachel asked. "I mean, I've always found magic fascinating and I couldn't even try and guess what it takes to make these orbs."

"I'm sorry, but I can't really tell you," Santana said.

"Is it kind of like a magician doesn't reveal their secrets?" Rachel asked with a wry smile.

Santana laughed. "Something like that," she replied. "Just know that it's certainly not easy."

A loud laugh made Rachel turn around. She saw that it was Quinn laughing. Finn's back was to her, but she could see Quinn smiling widely while her hand was grabbing Finn's arm. Rachel frowned a little and turned her attention back to Santana.

"You really care for him, don't you?" Santana asked with a knowing smile.

"Wh-How did you know?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am a witch," Santana said with a shrug. "But if I wasn't, it would still be painfully obvious."

"Oh," Rachel replied quietly.

"I can tell that he hurt you before, but does he know about how you feel?" Santana asked.

"I don't think so," Rachel replied. "I liked him when I was fourteen… It might have even been love… I'm not sure. But then he pushed me away after saying some mean things. After that, I forced myself to not like him anymore since it just hurt too much. But now, I don't know… It's like all of these feelings are coming back and I don't know if I'm happy about it."

Santana scrutinized Rachel closely before looking over Rachel's shoulder. "The both of you have grown so much since then," she surmised. "I think if anything's going to happen between you two, now would be the right time for it to happen."

Rachel laughed bitterly. "Finn and I fight like cats and dogs ninety nine percent of the time. It wouldn't work out between us… And it's like I'm more of a little sister to him than anything," Rachel said

"I know I'm a witch and I'm supposed to say all of this awesome creepy stuff, but I'm gonna have to stick with the clichés," Santana said with a smirk. "You never know until you try." Rachel smiled but rolled her eyes. "You stay here. I'll be out with those orbs."

"Okay," Rachel said. Santana turned and went behind a curtain, where Rachel assumed she kept everything. Well, she was a witch; for all Rachel knew, there was a portal back there to somewhere…

Rachel smiled at a wind chime that was hanging to the side of her. It was made of stars, Rachel's favorite shape in the entire universe. The stars glittered and twinkled as they softly chimed against one another. It was beautiful.

Rachel looked toward Finn, about to call him over and show him the wind chime, when she saw Quinn step on her tippy toes and press a kiss to his cheek. Rachel laughed a little to herself. No matter how old she was, she'd never stand a chance with Finn.

It felt like she was fourteen years old again.

She jumped when Santana suddenly popped into her periphery.

"He usually gets the same amount every time he visits," she explained.

"Santana?" Rachel said. Santana looked up at her questioningly, hearing a tiny smidge of sadness in her voice. "Can you tell Finn I went back to his truck? I'm not feeling well," she said quietly.

Santana looked at her sympathetically. Rachel wondered if she knew what Rachel just witnessed.

"Sure," Santana said. "I hope to see you around again."

"I'm a trapper. You'll be seeing plenty of me," she said with a small smile. "And that star wind chime is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you. I make them myself," she said.

"That's way more impressive than trapping demons," Rachel said, keeping the smile on her face. "I'll see you later."

As soon as she turned and walked away from the tent, her smile faltered. Her left leg felt a little sore as she walked quickly toward the truck.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Where'd Rachel go?" Finn asked when he finally joined Santana back at the tent.

"She told me to tell you that she wasn't feeling well and went back to your truck." Santana grumbled. Finn looked at her in confusion.

"Are you mad at me or something?" he asked.

"You're just an idiot," Santana said.

"What the hell did I do now?" Finn asked.

"If you don't know what you did, you're even more of an idiot," Santana replied. Finn huffed.

"Just let me get the orbs so I can go check on Rachel," Finn replied. He took his backpack off and handed it over to Santana, who placed the orbs gently in the bag. After paying her the normal amount, Finn put his backpack over his shoulder gently.

"Frankenteen, you better make sure you stay close to her," Santana said in soft voice.

"Why?" Finn asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just have this feeling that something bad's going to happen," Santana said, sounding slightly uneasy.

"I'll keep that in mind," Finn replied warily. "See you around."

Without waiting for a reply, he turned and started walking the same way they came. He couldn't figure out what the hell he did that was so wrong… But maybe Rachel really didn't feel well even though it didn't seem like Santana thought so.

He walked outside and could see her sitting in the passenger's seat, staring straight ahead. With a sigh, he walked over to the truck and opened his door, climbing inside.

"Santana said you didn't feel good. You okay?" he asked, gently setting his backpack on the bench seat of the truck.

"I'll be fine," she said quietly. She continued looking forward and Finn could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Do you know why Santana was pissed at me?" he asked, playing with his keys in his hand.

"I have no idea," Rachel replied, still looking forward. Finn huffed. "Quinn's pretty," she said quietly.

"I guess so," Finn replied. "We were together in high school for a while. Before I knew you or your dad. Her dad's in the Guild, you know." He looked over and saw Rachel nod.

"You two still seem close," she surmised.

"That's the first time I saw her in while, actually," Finn replied. He rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered why she kept talking about Quinn so much. Santana being pissed didn't really make sense, either. Unless…

"Wait," Finn said, turning most of his body toward Rachel. "Are you… are you _jealous_?" he asked incredulously.

Rachel finally looked at him in surprise. "No," she said quickly and firmly. The blush on her cheeks made him think otherwise.

"If you say so," Finn said, holding his smile at bay. "But just so you know, I'd probably never get with her ever again. The reason we didn't last in high school is because she cheated on me."

Rachel's eyes widened before she looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, looking away from him.

"I'm not," Finn laughed. "If she hadn't cheated on me, I still would have broken up with her eventually."

"Why?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Well, nothing I did was ever right, you know?" he said. "To Quinn, the only thing that mattered was that we were the power couple. I had to wear certain things and eat with certain people at lunch to make sure we stayed on top. It was like she cared more about the football player that I was instead of the person I was."

"That sucks," Rachel said.

"I'm over it. It was a while ago," he said, shrugging.

"Right," Rachel said quietly.

"So, on the way out here, I ran into a buddy of mine. He told me there was a Pyro spotted in a parking garage this morning. You wanna go?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Sure," she said nonchalantly. "That's an extra hundred dollars for us."

With a smile, Finn started the car.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Why do I throw it above the demon?" Rachel asked, holding the blue extinguishing orb in her hand.

"That's 'cause snow comes out of it to moisten the air so much that the demon can't make fire. It can't really snow out of the ground, so you gotta throw it up," Finn explained.

"Oh," Rachel murmured. "Good thing we're in a parking garage then."

"Yeah," Finn chuckled.

They wandered around the bottom level of the parking garage where the demon was last spotted. Finn held a candle and a lighter in his hand, which he was going to use to draw the demon in. Not only did they like making their own fire, but they were attracted to flames as well.

"You hide behind that car over there while I light the candle," Finn ordered. "When you see it, throw the orb."

"Maybe you should throw it," Rachel said uneasily. Finn smiled.  
"Rach, the ceiling's huge. You're not gonna miss," he chuckled.

Rachel glared at him. "Fine," she replied. She walked over to the car that Finn pointed out and crouched next to it, holding the orb in her hand. She watched as Finn lit the candle and set it down in the middle of the garage before jogging over to a car a few feet away from her hiding spot.

Now, it was a waiting game.

Rachel sang "Don't Rain on My Parade" to herself three times in her head before she spotted the Pyro demon running toward the candle. She scrunched up her nose in disgust. It was probably almost one foot tall with red skin and huge, yellow eyes. It looked like a little animated devil.

She stayed crouched over but moved slowly up the side of the car, trying to get closer. She watched as the demon stared admiringly at the candle before reaching his hand out. She held in a gasp when the demon's hand came into contact with the flame. But then she remembered the fire wouldn't hurt it.

The demon pulled it's hand away and looked like it was holding a little fireball. The Pyro's eyes were wide as it stared at the flames.

Once Rachel had snuck to the back of the car, she stood up quickly.

The demon's eyes narrowed in on her and it scowled before throwing the fireball in her direction.

Panicked, Rachel threw the extinguishing orb at the ceiling and tried to move out of the way of the blast of fire coming at her.

It hit her jacket before she could move all the way out of the way. She reached her hand up and started to use her jacket sleeve to pat the flames out. She could feel the heat on her skin as it started to hurt a little.

Finally, the fire was extinguished, but it burned through her jacket and shirt underneath. You could see the bottom of her bra sticking out.

"Fabulous," Rachel groaned.

"You okay?" she heard Finn call.

"I'm fine," she grumbled. She looked up and saw Finn standing there with a trapping bag in his hand. Rachel then noticed the snow.

It was like a blizzard came through the parking garage. She walked forward and the snow crunched under her feet, making her smile.

"I like the alterations to your outfit," Finn teased, looking from the hole in her clothes to her face. Rachel glared at him.

"That's not funny," she replied.

"It's kinda funny," Finn laughed. "You should have seen me the first time I got hit by a Pyro. My pants were destroyed. Your dad thought it was hilarious." Rachel smiled widely, remembering her dad's infectious laugh. "Let's get back to the truck. I'm hungry."

"Okay," Rachel replied. Finn turned and started walking to the staircase. With a smirk, Rachel reached down and scooped up some of the snow, packing it into a perfect snowball.

She reached her arm back before throwing the snowball with as much strength as she could muster.

It slapped Finn on the back of the neck, close enough to the back of his head, which was the intended target. She heard Finn scoff before turning around with a wide smirk on his face.

"You're _so_ going to regret that," he said. Rachel squealed before running behind a car and ducking down. While she was crouched down, she picked up more snow and packed it tightly.

She then peeked her head over the hood of the car, looking for Finn.

Rachel ducked just in time as a snowball came toward her face. She laughed loudly.

"You missed!" she shouted, her voice echoing through the parking garage.

"That's 'cause you're hiding like a scared little girl!" he taunted with a laugh.

Rachel glared toward his direction. She then decided that a sneak attack would be best. She stayed crouched down and used the car as cover. When she was at the back of the car, she ran for the one next to it, using it as a shield. Rachel then peeked quickly, trying to see Finn. When she didn't see him, she looked under the cars, looking for his feet.

She saw a dark shadow under the car three cars down from her. Still staying crouched down, she ran the length of three cars and raised her hand, expecting to see Finn hiding behind the third car.

His empty shoes were sitting there.

"Crap," she murmured.

Something hard and wet hit the side of her face before she heard Finn's loud laughter. She turned around and saw him standing there, doubled over and laughing.

"You jerk!" she said before throwing her snowball. Finn ducked in time and it sailed over his head.

"You're done," he said before running toward her. Rachel squealed loudly before running away from him, slipping on the snow as she ran. Before she could get too far, her foot slipped out from under her and she fell to the ground. The snow helped to cushion her fall, but she was embarrassed.

She heard Finn's footsteps stop right next to her. She rolled onto her back and saw that he was crouching down next to her.

"Are you okay, Rach?" he asked, sounding worried. "Did you hurt your leg or something?"

"Finn, I'm fine," Rachel said with a giggle. "I just have a bruised ego."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but that was pretty funny," he admitted with a smile. Rachel sat up and was only inches from Finn.

"So you laugh at someone when they fall?" she asked, acting like she was angry. "What if I was hurt?"

"That's why I asked if you were hurt first," Finn explained. "But since you're not, I can laugh over the fact that it was funny." A wide smile spread across his face and she couldn't help but smile a little, too.

"You're suck a jerk sometimes," she laughed.

Her gaze was locked in his and she suddenly felt warmth spread through her body.

Finn reached forward slowly. Rachel watched as his hand came closer and closer to her. Her gaze shifted from his hand to his face as he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I'm about to kiss you," he replied quietly, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Oh," she replied breathlessly.

He brushed through her hair with his fingers. With his hand on the back of her neck, he slowly pulled her closer.

"Do you want me to stop?" he whispered, his breath hitting her lips.

"No," she murmured.

"Good," he replied with a smirk.

Then, his lips touched hers gently.

To Be Continued…

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think! The next chapters will be up soon :)


	5. Ambush

A/N: I still own nothing.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Five: Ambush

Finn smiled into the kiss as Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips moved against his like their sole purpose in life was to kiss one another. As he began to feel a familiar tingling below his waist, Rachel stiffened and pulled away.

"What are we doing?" she gasped as she backed away from him.

Finn chuckled. "I thought we already established that we were kissing," he said. He then watched in confusion as Rachel stood up and started pacing. "Rach, what's wrong?" he asked. He had plenty of kissing experience to compare that kiss to and kissing Rachel was so much better than kissing anyone else. So what was so wrong here?

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked. Finn climbed to his feet and watched as she continued walking back and forth.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" he countered. "I mean, you're awesome and beautiful and smart and-"

"Finn, you and I barely even get along. And I _know_ that I'm bossy, moody, _overly_ opinionated, loud, and high maintenance," she explained. "Not to mention you told me you and I getting together could never happen. Why are you suddenly interested?"

She stopped walking and stared at him, waiting for an answer. He swallowed deeply.

"Honestly, I've been interested since I met you," he muttered.

"But you said-"

"You were _fourteen_, Rach. And I was an adult," he emphasized. "Nothing could have happened, even if I wanted it to." Rachel stood there, flabbergasted. She couldn't form a sentence at all. "And all that stuff you said… Yeah, you're cranky most of the time and shove your opinions down peoples' throats, but that's who you are. And it's kinda hot when you're all bossy and tell me what to do. I like you, Rach. Everything about you."

"Do you really mean that?" she asked in a shy voice that didn't sound a thing like her.

Finn smiled and stepped closer to her. "Yes," he said firmly.

"But why go for me when you can have someone like Quinn?" she asked.

_So she _was_ jealous!_ Finn thought.

"Because you're more important to me than Quinn could ever be," he replied.

"But-"

"Shut up," he said with a smirk. "You're not gonna talk me out of it."  
She opened her mouth to protest, but Finn shut her up with his lips. Rachel kissed back, standing on her tiptoes so that Finn wouldn't have to bend down that far.

Finn was the first one to pull away this time, both of them breathing heavily.

"I tried _so_ hard to stop having feelings for you," Rachel confessed. "You really were such an asshole." Finn smirked.

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"You better," Rachel said with a smile. "Now, let's go get some money for our demon." She turned on her heel and marched away, going toward the stairs that led to the next level of the garage where he was parked.

Finn smiled and shook his head at her bossiness before following her. He picked up the demon from where he left it and slid his shoes on. Finn then used his long legs to catch up quickly to Rachel.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Honey, I'm home!" Puck playfully called as he walked into Rachel's apartment. He turned the corner and walked in the living room, surprised to see that Finn and Rachel were sitting on the same couch. Usually, Rachel took the arm chair.

Puck plopped down and scrutinized them closely.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked uneasily.

"There's something going on here," he replied. Finn was sitting close to Rachel, their sides almost touching.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel replied before glancing at Finn quickly. Puck saw Finn's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, but he kept his gaze on the TV in front of him. Something was definitely off...

"Did you two fuck or something?" Puck asked abruptly. Rachel and Finn both snapped their heads toward Puck. Rachel's jaw was open and Finn's face was read.

"For your information, Noah, Finn and I did not have sex," Rachel snapped.

"I didn't think so, Berry. I love you like a sister and all, but you're kind of a prude," he said, shrugging. Rachel gasped before standing up quickly. Puck was totally expecting to get slapped, but Rachel simply stomped to her room and slammed the door _loudly_.

"Did you really have to piss her off, dude?" Finn asked, shaking his head in disapproval.

"I had to get her to leave the room somehow," Puck replied.

"For what?" Finn asked confusedly.

"She'd never tell me what happened between the two of you and don't try to act like nothing did," Puck said. "I might be an asshole, but I'm not an idiot."

Finn huffed. "We… we kissed," he admitted. "And we like each other."

Puck smirked. "Well, I already knew you liked each other, but I didn't see a kiss coming," he said.

"Neither did I," Finn said, blushing a bit. "It just kind of happened."

Puck was quiet for a few moments. "Well, dude, I'm happy for you," he said. "But I swear, if you hurt her, I will kill you," he said in a threatening voice.

Finn believed him.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"This place isn't creepy at all," Rachel said sarcastically as she climbed out of Finn's truck. They were going to go trapping in a more familiar area when Finn received a call from Mr. Schu saying that neighbors of an abandoned building had reported seeing level three demons in the area. Puck quickly agreed to go along with them, much to the annoyance of Rachel; she was still pissed at him about his comments earlier.

The building was old and dark with most of the windows busted out. It was three stories tall and had probably been a business at some point in time.

"You got everything you need?" Finn asked as he checked his own bag on the driver's side. Rachel held her dad's BB gun, which was full of holy water-filled BBs. Her bottle of holy water was in her bag and her flashlight was in her pocket. Finn had the different orbs and trapping bags in his.

"I think so," she replied. "Do we know how many there are?"

"Mr. Schu wasn't sure. That's why he was cool with Puck coming, to make sure we could handle it," he said. "We need to be on high alert the whole time." Rachel nodded; she knew that already.

"Finn?" she said. Finn looked up in confusion at the nervousness in her tone. "What if the five shows up again?" He looked across the truck at her with sympathy in his eyes; he knew she was scared of it.

"Then we'll fight it off like we did last time," Finn replied with an easy smile. "Maybe even trap it and make some big bucks." Rachel smiled, appreciating Finn's effort to help her feel better.

They both looked up as they heard Puck pull up to the curb and park behind them. He jumped out of his truck and walked to Rachel's side.

"If the two of you are done flirting, I'd like to start trapping," Puck said. Rachel glared at him, strongly considering shooting him with her BB gun. It wouldn't cause any damage, but it would sting badly enough.

"Dude, cool it before I throw an orb at your damn head," Finn replied, making Rachel smile. Puck rolled his eyes before walking up the long path to the building. Finn closed his door and was quickly at Rachel's side.

Rachel stood on her tiptoes and quickly pressed her lips to Finn's. He smiled widely.

"Be careful in there. And don't play the hero," she said in a firm tone.

"Same to you," Finn replied. Rachel rolled her eyes before following the route that Puck took to the building.

"I don't hear anything on the inside," Puck said once Rachel and Finn joined him. His ear was close to the door of the building.

"If you were a demon, would you make noise and let people know you were there so they could trap you?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, Berry," Puck replied. He reached up and placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it gently. "It's unlocked," he murmured. Rachel pulled her flashlight out of her pocket and held it up, clicking it to the side of the BB gun using a piece of plastic that her dad had attached to the gun.

Rachel raised her BB gun, pointing it at the door as Puck slowly opened it. She could feel Finn tense up at her side, anticipating an ambush. The door opened and Rachel's flashlight filled the entrance of the building with light. Puck slowly eased his way in, with Rachel following and Finn bringing up the rear.

Puck pulled his own flashlight out and started exploring the first level of the building.

Finn was at Rachel's side as they looked all around, not seeing or hearing anything.

"Let's try upstairs," Puck murmured after finding the first floor to be empty.

The stairs squeaked a little as Rachel went up them, squeaking loudly for Finn and Puck, who were larger than she was. As soon as they made it to the second floor, they all jumped when they heard a thud come from the floor above them.

"They're upstairs," Puck surmised.

"Let's go then," Rachel said impatiently, the adrenaline starting to pump in her veins. Sure, trapping demon was scary, but Rachel's body was preparing for her to either fight or run away. But since she had to cover Finn and Puck's backs, she couldn't run away. So that left the only other option – fight.

They went straight up another staircase to the third floor with two flashlights illuminating their way. Rachel's heart was pounding, making her wonder if Puck and Finn were ever as nervous as she was.

They heard yet another thud coming from the other side of the third floor.

"Let's split up," Puck suggested.

"No," Finn and Rachel replied at the same time.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Rachel murmured.

"Me neither," Finn agreed. "So we stick together."

Rachel plainly heard Puck huff, but he led the way to where they thought the sound came from. They entered a tiny room at the end of a hallway and were confused to see that it was empty.

"What the hell?" Rachel murmured.

Then, a growl from behind them made the hair on the back of Rachel's neck stand on end.

It didn't just growl like all of the other demons did. It growled her name.

Rachel was really getting sick of demons growling her last name at her.

She quickly turned, her flashlight showing her that a level three demon was ten feet away from them. Her hand pressed the trigger on the gun automatically, almost like it had a mind of its own.

The holy water BBs sizzled and smoked as they hit the demon. Ten rounds later, before it could even advance close to them, it fell to the ground.

"Good shooting, Berry," Puck said, clapping her on the shoulder as he walked past her into the hallway. Rachel nodded woodenly, her heart racing.

"You okay?" Finn asked sympathetically, putting his hand on her arm gently.

"Yeah," she gasped. "Still can't quite get rid of the fear yet."

Finn smirked. "Your dad told me once that it never goes away," Finn admitted. "But you did great."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile. Rachel and Finn then joined Puck in the hallway as he put the demon in a trapping bag.

"You close to being able to pay your rent, Berry?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Rachel replied. "I think so." Puck zipped the bag shut and made sure it was secure before standing back up.

"You guys wanna check out the rest of this floor while I go downstairs?" Puck asked.

Rachel was about to say that she felt it was safer if they stayed together. The words died in her throat as she heard more growls.

Yes, _growls_. As in more than one.

"Do those sound like they're coming from downstairs to you?" Finn asked Puck and Rachel.

"They do," Puck said after listening closely. He ran over to the staircase with his flashlight and pointed it down the stairs. Rachel clearly heard him murmur "shit" before running back over to them. "They're coming up."

"Wait," Rachel said quickly. "Was this a _trap_?" she asked incredulously.

"Seems that way to me," Finn muttered darkly. "We need to get to the roof."

"What if there's not a door to the roof?" Rachel asked, sounding panicked. Finn ran a hand through his hair, thinking. He looked behind him, back into the room, before facing forward again.

"Follow me," he demanded. "Now." He reached out and grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her back into the room. Puck was right behind them, pulling the demon-filled trapping bag along with him.

As soon as they were in the room, Finn slammed the door shut.

"Make a line of holy water," he ordered. With shaky hands, Rachel reached into her bag and pulled out half a gallon of holy water. She poured it right in front of the door before taking a few steps back and making another line that stretched from one wall to the other.

"What's that for?" Puck asked, looking confused.

"In case the first line isn't strong enough," Rachel explained, putting the lid back on the holy water. "Dad told me a large number of demons can break a line." Puck nodded in understanding. Rachel jumped and backed away from the door as the growls came closer.

She turned and saw Finn tying a rope to an old, sturdy-looking radiator.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"We're climbing out the window," he replied before tossing the excess rope out the window. Rachel's eyes grew wide. Climbing down a rope was not in the job description and she wasn't well known for her upper body strength.

"You first, Rach," Finn said as the growls grew louder and the door started to shake. She nodded before placing her BB gun in her bag and walking to the window.

"Wrap the rope around your foot as you go down. It'll help you keep your footing," Finn explained. Rachel's entire body was shaking as she put her first foot outside of the window. She held onto the rope tightly, wondering if a fall from the third floor of a building would kill her. She then peeked and saw that concrete was under her. Yeah, she could die.

When her second foot was outside of the window and she was dangling, she wrapped the rope around her foot.

"Wiggle it a bit and then slide down some," Finn explained. Rachel did as she was told and the rope loosened. Her hands tightened on the rope as she slid down unexpectedly. "You're gonna have to hurry, Rach," Finn said, glancing back at the door and sounding nervous.

In panic, Rachel shook her foot too hard and the rope fell from it.

_Screw it_, she reasoned. Then, she lowered herself slowly, hand over hand. Her arms were screaming in protest, but she ignored the pain and continued lowering her body.

It was when she was ten feet from the ground that her arms gave out. Rachel landed directly on her back, the wind pushed painfully from her lungs. It took a few moments before her lungs were able to expand again, and the next breath she drew in was excruciating.

Her vision was blurry as she looked up. She could see something dark climbing down the rope, but she couldn't tell if it was Finn, Puck, or a demon. The dark mass came to the end of the rope more quickly and graciously than she did and ran to her side.

"You okay?" Finn's panicked voice asked. "Did you hit your head?"

"Don't think so," she panted. "Just got the wind knocked out of me…"

"You're gonna have to get up," Finn said, sounding apologetic. "We gotta get out of here so I can call Mr. Schu."

"Where's Puck?" Rachel huffed.

"He's coming. They broke through the first line," Finn explained. "Good thing you made a second one."

Rachel smiled weakly before holding her hands out. Finn grabbed them and pulled Rachel up. She groaned when her back ached in protest.

"Sorry, babe," Finn murmured. If Rachel wasn't in pain, she'd smile from Finn calling her 'babe.' She then looked up and thankfully saw Puck climbing down the rope _with _the trapping bag over his shoulder. Rachel deeply envied his strength.

When Puck was five feet from the ground, he let go of the rope and dropped to his feet.

"Let's get the hell outta here," he said before jogging toward their cars.

Finn stayed by Rachel's side as they had to walk more slowly. He helped her into the truck before jogging around to his side.

"I'll take this to Beiste and then head to your place," Puck said to Finn, pointing at the demon in the back of his truck. "You call Mr. Schu and let him know what happened."

"Got it," Finn replied before climbing in the truck.

Rachel leaned gingerly against the seat of the truck, her back aching.

"I'd recommend a hot bath," Finn said as he started the truck.

"I might just do that," Rachel replied.

"I _could _join you," Finn said. "All you'd have to do is ask." Rachel looked over at Finn and saw him smiling. She knew he was kidding.

"In your dreams, Hudson," Rachel replied, playing along.

"I'll go to sleep as soon as we get back then," he said with a smirk.

Rachel laughed, but then hissed as her back and lungs ached.

"Don't make me laugh," she murmured.

Finn reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of hers.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"I think I can forgive you," she replied, smiling at him warmly.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel could hear Finn talking to Mr. Schu while she lay in the bathtub. The water was almost scalding hot, but it was really soothing the aching muscles in her back.

As she listened, she couldn't help but hear how defensive Finn was over her. He was talking very loudly to Mr. Schu, pissed that they had been put in a trap. He explained what had happened, including the demon saying Rachel's last name again. Finn then went through how they escaped, not forgetting to mention that she had fallen straight onto her back from ten feet in the air.

Her heart warmed as she realized that Finn truly does care about her. After all, he sent her out of the window first, knowing that the demons could break through the holy water barrier and possibly hurt him. It was truly flattering that he cared so much, but she wasn't a little girl anymore and didn't need anyone taking care of her and worrying about her all the time.

Rachel washed her hair before laying there until the water started to cool and her skin started to turn pruny from being in the tub so long. She climbed out, glad to see that the ache in her back hurt a little less than it did.

She crossed the hallway and entered her room where she put on a long sleeved shirt and some pajama shorts. She brushed through her hair and left her room, walking into the living room. Finn was off the phone and was in the kitchen, finding them something to eat.

"Feeling better?" he asked after she entered the kitchen.

"A little," Rachel replied. "What did Mr. Schu have to say?"

"He's gonna get a bigger team together and head over there tonight to see if the threes are still there," Finn replied. "He apologized for sending us there."

"It wasn't his fault," Rachel said quickly. "I'm sure if he knew how many there were, he wouldn't have sent us."

"You're probably right," he said. "Want me to make you something?"

"I'm not very hungry," she admitted. "But thanks." Finn smiled at her before turning back to the cabinet. He pulled out a can of ravioli.

"Since when do demons call trappers by name?" Rachel asked, carefully leaning against the counter.

Finn turned to her and looked at her sympathetically. "I don't know," he replied. "But you know I'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

Rachel smiled before stepping forward, standing on her tiptoes, and kissing his cheek.

"I know," she said quietly. "But I just wish that you'd stop treating me like a kid, you know? I know that I'm new at trapping, but you act like you have no faith that I can do the job right."

Finn turned to her. "It's not about you doing the job right," he said quickly.

"Then what is it?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I just… I care about you _so_ much, Rach," he said, frowning a bit. "If anything ever happened to you while you were trapping with me, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"If something ever did happen to me, _I_ wouldn't blame you," she said firmly. "If I make a mistake and something happens, that's on me."

"But if there's a chance that I can keep you safe, I'm gonna take it," Finn replied.

Rachel shook her head in amusement. "You're so stubborn," she said, looking up at him. He smiled.

"Looks like you're rubbing off on me," he said with a shrug.

"You're so funny," Rachel said sarcastically. Her heart jumped into her throat as he stepped toward her and lowered his face so that it was level with hers.  
"I'm hilarious," he said with a smirk. Then, before she could react, his lips were on hers. This kiss was more sensual than their first, but Finn was as gentle as ever.

Rachel sucked on his bottom lip, which made Finn groan. She smiled into the kiss before he attacked her mouth more greedily. His tongue sought entrance into her mouth, which she allowed. As her tongue wrapped around his, her arms fisted in his shirt, pulling her body closer against his. Finn had one hand wrapped around her wrist, the other in her hair.

Rachel gently pulled away, surprised to see that both she and Finn were breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled; she smiled back widely.

"That was awesome," Finn chuckled.

"It was quite fun, wasn't it?" Rachel said with a giggle. She pecked Finn on the lips again. "Make your food now. There's plenty of time for that later."

Finn smiled widely, excited at the idea.

Rachel ended up making herself some tea before joining Finn at the dining room table.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said, sounding apprehensive.

"Shoot," Finn replied.

"This probably seems inconsequential to you, but if someone asks me if I'm single, what do I say?" she asked with her eyes on her tea.

Finn laughed and she looked up, her face falling.

"I'm not laughing at you," he said quickly, the smile not leaving his face. "I'm laughing 'cause you're cute."

Rachel could feel the blush coloring her cheeks. "That doesn't really answer my question though," she replied, looking back at him.

"I guess you can tell all the guys that ask you out that you're flattered, but your boyfriend will kick their ass for hitting on you," Finn said with a shrug.

Rachel smiled a little. "Boyfriend? Really?" she asked.

"Well, demon trapping stud is too long of a name, so boyfriend works."

Rachel laughed before leaning across the table to kiss Finn.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Puck came by a little while later with the money he collected for the three they caught. Rachel was lounging on the couch with her feet in Finn's lap.

"What did Mr. Schu say?" Puck asked after handing Finn and Rachel's cut of the money over. He sat in the armchair by the couch.

"He said he was gonna get a group together and check the place out," Finn said.

"Why didn't you offer to go with him?" Puck asked incredulously. "Or at least tell me? I would have gone!"

"I'm not going trapping anymore tonight," Rachel said. "Too sore from falling off a rope."

"And I'd rather stay here," Finn said.

"With your _girlfriend_," Puck said, rolling his eyes.

"Yup," Finn replied.

Puck's eyes widened. "Wait. What? You two are together now? Seriously?" he asked.

"Why would you tell him?" Rachel groaned.

"Well, why not?" Finn asked.

"Because now he won't shut up about it," Rachel explained. Finn laughed before running his hand up and down her leg affectionately.

"Well, I'm gonna get out of here before the two of you make me throw up," Puck said quickly, getting up out of the chair. Finn laughed but Rachel glared at him as he walked out of the living room. They heard the door close and they both focused their attention back on the TV.

Rachel found herself drifting off to sleep not long after Puck left. Finn gently shook her awake.

"There's not enough room for the two of us on the couch, babe," he said with a smirk. "You're gonna have to go in your room." Rachel nodded and sat up, stretching a little.

"There's not enough room on the couch for us, but I bet we'd both fit in my bed," she said with a tired smile.

"Wh-Seriously?" Finn asked, looking surprised.

"If you want to," Rachel replied. "But we'd only be sleeping. No funny business," she said with a smile.

"I'm okay with that," Finn replied.

"Perfect," Rachel said with a wide smile. She got up off the couch slowly, her back still sore. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Can you lock the door and everything?"

"Sure," Finn said.

"I'll see you in my room," Rachel said with a wink. She didn't really know what had come over her, but the thought of sharing her bed with Finn made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She'd never slept in the arms of a boyfriend before, but Finn made her feel so safe that she couldn't pass the chance up.

She brushed her teeth more quickly than she usually did and even brushed through her hair again before walking into her room. She turned the light off and climbed into bed. Her shades were still open, so the light from the moon illuminated her room in a comfortable, subtle glow.

She heard Finn stop at the bathroom and she suddenly felt herself getting excited. Minutes later, he walked into her room.

"Everything's off and the door's locked," he said quietly.

"Thank you," Rachel replied, her voice soft.

"I, uh… I usually sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?" Finn asked awkwardly.

Rachel laughed lightly. "That's fine, Finn," she reassured him. "Now get over here. I'm cold." Finn chuckled.

Rachel watched as he stepped on the back of his shoes, pulling them off. Then, he unbuckled his jeans and they fell to the floor. Rachel scooted over against the wall and held the blankets up. With a smile, Finn crawled into bed. He settled on his side, facing Rachel, as she laid on her back.

"Does your back hurt?" he murmured.

"A little," Rachel admitted.

"Sorry, babe," he murmured before reaching an arm across her stomach. He scooted himself closer so that the front of him was touching her side.

"You don't have to apologize," she replied quietly. "It's your quick thinking that got us out of there. It's my fault that my arms weren't strong enough to hold me up that long." Finn reached forward and lightly kissed her cheek.

"When your back's better, I'll help you work on your upper body strength," Finn said with a smile.

"What? Just in case I have to climb out of a window again?" she joked.

"You never know," Finn said with a shrug. Rachel lifted her arm and rested it on his, using her fingertips to rub it gently.

"This is kind of nice," Rachel said, glancing up at him and smiling.

"Yeah, it is," Finn admitted with a smile.

"You're welcome to my bed any time, you know," Rachel said.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Finn replied.

"But we can't tell Noah," Rachel said quickly. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"Me neither," Finn replied with a smile. Rachel looked at him confusedly. "Puck said that if I ever hurt you that he'd kill me. He might freak out a bit if he found out we were sharing the same bed."

Rachel laughed lightly. "The two of you are so overprotective," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"We just care about you," Finn said with a shrug. Rachel smiled and reached up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I know you do," she whispered as she pulled away. "The two of you mean the world to me… and you're all I have left."

"And you're all _I_ have left," Finn said, pulling himself just a little closer to her. Rachel smiled before turning her head away to yawn. "Go to sleep, babe," he said. He then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Finn," Rachel murmured.

"Night, Rach," Finn replied quietly.

TBC

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-


	6. Pact

A/N: I _still_ don't own anything.

The Devil Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Six: Pact

The sun was warm on Rachel's face as it poured through the window; she was used to the feeling and smiled. But something she wasn't used to feeling was a heavy arm resting on her upper stomach. Then, she remembered.

_Finn_…

She opened her eyes, blinking at the brightness. With a smile still on her face, she turned her head sideways and was surprised to see Finn awake.  
"Were you just watching me sleep?" she asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Finn replied with a smirk.

"I've only ever read that in books and seen it in romantic comedies or something. I had no clue people actually watched other people sleep," she said with a giggle.

"Well, if a guy had a girlfriend that looked like you, I'd imagine he'd watch her sleep all the time," Finn said with a smirk. Rachel smiled but slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You're so corny," she laughed.

Finn smiled and moved his face closer to hers. "Don't act like you don't like it," he replied. His lips touched Rachel's and were soft, something that Rachel was starting to love. She was expecting it to just be a peck, but then he started kissing her more forcefully. His tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance. Rachel pulled back slightly.

"Finn, I have morning breath," she complained.

"So do I," Finn replied. Rachel's breathing increased as he kissed a trail from her lips to her neck. He then began to suck on the skin there lightly, creating a warm feeling in the pit of Rachel's stomach.

"But I don't want to kiss my boyfriend with morning breath," she gasped.

"I won't complain about it if you don't," he murmured into her neck before attaching his lips to it again. Rachel felt goosebumps arise on her skin at his touch.

"What the hell," she murmured before grabbing one of Finn's shoulders, pulling him closer to her. Her other hand starting playing with the short hairs on the nape of his neck. Rachel began moaning as Finn continued kissing her in that sensitive area.

When she was certain that she was about to explode, she put her hand under Finn's chin and pulled his face back up to hers. She kissed him hungrily and let his tongue slip inside her mouth this time, the thought of having morning breath far from her mind.

Finn shifted until he was hovering over Rachel. She opened her legs and he settled between them as they continued kissing one another. She could feel Finn's hardness rubbing against her and she felt herself craving more.

But, before she could even take it any farther, Finn suddenly stiffened and pulled away. She opened her eyes in confusion and saw him making an odd face. His mouth was in the shape of an 'O' and he looked like he was either in pain or experiencing something that felt amazing. After few moments, he relaxed again.

"Sorry," he muttered before moving off of her and lying on his side again.

"Finn did you just… you know?" she asked.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly, sounding embarrassed. Her eyes were on him, but he wouldn't even look at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"That's the first time I've made out with a girl like that in _forever_ and I just totally creamed in my pants," he explained in a rush. He still wouldn't look at her.

Rachel reached out and grabbed his chin, pulling it up to make him look at her.

"Finn, please don't be embarrassed," Rachel said. "What just happened is natural. And honestly, I'm very flattered," she added with a smile.

Finn blushed but smiled. "What can I say, Rach? You're hot," he said, making Rachel laugh.

"Thank you, I guess," she said with a smile.

"I'll be right back," he said before climbing out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"To change," he said, pointing to his boxers.

"Right," Rachel said with a nod. Finn blushed again before leaving the room. Rachel sat up, groaning at how sore her back was. She was distracted while kissing Finn, but now the pain had her attention.

She still managed to climb out of bed and walk to the bathroom while Finn was looking for another pair of boxers. She brushed her teeth quickly and used the restroom. She almost ran into Finn, who was standing outside of the door. He noticed that she was standing strange.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My back's just really sore," Rachel explained, walking past him.

"Go lie down. I'll be in there in a minute," he said. Rachel nodded and walked away. When she got back to her bed, she crawled onto it and lay down on her stomach. She rested her head on her folded hands and closed her eyes.

"Babe, I found this odor free muscle relaxer stuff in the bathroom," she heard Finn say.

"Thank goodness!" she said excitedly. "Can you bring it here?"

She felt the bed sink as Finn sat right next to her.

"I'll put it on," he said. She then felt him reach out and grab the end of her shirt. He tugged it up gently and she got cold chills as the air hit her bare back.

"No wonder you're in pain," Finn said. "You've got some bruises, Rach."  
"Are they really bad?" she asked.

"A dark yellow color," he replied. "Do you still want me to put the cream on it?"

"Yes, please," Rachel replied. "Just be gentle."

"Of course," Finn said. She heard him open the bottle and squeeze some of the stuff on his hands. Then, he reached out and touched her lightly, spreading the muscle relaxing cream around.

"You can rub it in a bit harder, Finn. I'm not that fragile," she said. Finn chuckled but then she felt him pressing just a bit harder. The cream was starting to get warm, which it did to relax the muscles.

When her back was sufficiently covered, Finn removed his hands.

"Thanks, baby," Rachel crooned as she laid there, feeling relaxed. She couldn't see him, but he smiled widely after she called him 'baby.' Rachel didn't even realize that she said it; she just laid there as the cream did its job.

"You're welcome," Finn replied. "I'm gonna go call Mr. Schu and see how things went last night. Just stay here and relax, okay?"  
"Uh huh," Rachel said, totally and completely in bliss. Whatever that stuff was, it was heavenly. She saw her dad use it for his injuries and soreness all the time. She felt Finn get up off the bed and heard him walk from the room. Rachel turned her head to the side and saw the bottle of muscle relaxer on the bed. She picked it up and tried to read the label. It didn't have a label like it was bought in a store, making Rachel guess it was homemade.

_Maybe the witches make it_, she reasoned. Whoever made it, they deserved a medal.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Finn walked into Rachel's room ten minutes later and was surprised to see her still lying in the same position as the one he left her in. He was also surprised to see that the bruises on her back were healed.

"Rach?" Finn said, checking to see if she was awake. Rachel opened her eyes and sat up quickly, like she wasn't in pain at all.

"What did Mr. Schu say?" she asked.

"I'm guessing you're feeling better," he chuckled.

"Oh! Yes. I feel just fine now. I think my dad got this from a witch or something," she said, picking the bottle of cream up. "It doesn't feel like I was even injured in the first place."

Finn chuckled. "That's great," he said. He then sat next to her on the bed.

"So how did last night go?" Rachel asked.

"Mr. Schu and a bunch of other trappers got there, but the threes were all gone," Finn said.

"Are they sure they went to the right place?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Finn said. "Mr. Schu saw the rope that we used to climb out the window."

"This whole thing is just strange," Rachel murmured.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Mr. Schu seems to think that you're in the middle of all this though."

"Me? Why me?" she asked.

"Well, the demons aren't saying anyone else's name, Rach. Just yours," Finn said.

"Right," Rachel said quietly.

"He thinks that you were meant to be led there," Finn said. "And he knows about that five that said your name. He thinks it could be all connected."

"All connected how?" Rachel asked.

Finn shrugged. "I have no clue. Neither does he," Finn replied. Rachel looked down at her lap. What the hell would the demons want with _her_? It's not like she was some incredible trapper that was putting all the demons in jeopardy or anything. The only demons she was even allowed to trap on her own were ones!

Her gaze then landed on the bottle of muscle relaxer cream.

"I have an idea," she said, her head snapping up.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I think we should go and talk to Santana or some other witch and see if they can sense what's going on or something," Rachel said. "If anything, they could make a better guess than either of us."

Finn smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead. "You're so smart," he said.

"Oh, I know," Rachel joked before climbing off of the bed and walking out of her room.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"Rach, your hand's shaking," Finn commented as they walked through the hunters and trappers market with their hands intertwined.

"That tends to happen when a person's nervous," Rachel replied.

"Why are you nervous?" Finn asked. "We don't even know _for sure_ if the demons have anything to do with you yet." He peeked over at Rachel and saw her shrug.

"I just have a bad feeling about this," she said quietly. "It's like I just _know_ that whatever Santana's going to say, it won't be good news."

Finn squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is, I'll help you deal with it," he replied. Rachel smiled and leaned into him more as they walked.

Santana smiled at Finn and Rachel as they walked up to the witch's tent.

"Glad to see you got your head out of your ass, Hudson," Santana said.

"It's nice to see you, too," Finn chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana said nonchalantly. "Those jeans make you look hot, Rachel," she said with a smirk.

"Once again, I'm flattered, but I'm not into women, Santana," Rachel replied with a smile.

"I can see that. You're into _Frankenteen_," she scoffed. Finn glared at Santana. "All kidding aside, I can tell that you're not here for shits and giggles."

"That's right," Rachel said. "I need your help. Or as much as you can give me."

Santana nodded and grabbed Rachel's arm, pulling her deeper into the tent. Finn followed her, their hands still connected.

"Does it have something to do with demons?" Santana asked seriously.

"Yeah," Finn said. "There's this five that Rachel's run into twice. One of those times I was with her. It said her name both times."

"And last night, we were trapping when a three said my name," Rachel said. "Then, we were ambushed by tons of them."

"Mr. Schu thinks it's connected," Finn said.

Santana's eyes were unfocused, like she was looking somewhere else. "I think it is," she murmured.

"Do you know why?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Santana's eyes focused again and she looked down at Rachel with a frown. "I'm not sure, but I'm going to try and find out," she replied.

"Do you need us to do anything?" Finn asked, looking from Rachel to Santana.

"The two of you just sit out here," Santana said, motioning to chairs sitting at the side of the tent. "I'll just be a little while." Rachel nodded and smiled gratefully before Finn pulled on her hand, leading her toward the chairs.

Rachel's hands were shaking again as she watched Santana walk behind a heavy brown sheet.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

"It's been twenty minutes," Finn said impatiently, looking down at his cell phone.

"Will you stop?" Rachel snapped. "I'm nervous enough already."

"Sorry," Finn mumbled. Rachel took a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm just scared. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Rachel then leaned her head against Finn's shoulder, smiling just a bit as she felt him press a kiss into her hair.

They both jumped up quickly when Santana walked back out from behind the sheet.

"Sit back down," Santana said, frowning. Rachel worriedly looked to Finn, who seemed just as nervous as she felt. This couldn't have been good news.

"Do you know what's going on?" Rachel asked quietly. Santana nodded solemnly.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, not sounding confident at all.

Santana took a deep breath. "I talked to your dad," she said. Rachel felt Finn stiffen next to her the same time that her heart stopped.

"Leroy?" Finn choked. Santana nodded again. "But h-how?"

"A séance," Santana said.

"And?" Rachel prompted, her pulse racing.

"He said that before him and Hiram even considered having a child, Hiram was sick," Santana said.

"Daddy told me he had colon cancer but that he was able to beat it," Rachel said.

"They lied to you," Santana said, shaking her head. "Hiram was on his death bed when Leroy made a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, God," Finn muttered, dropping his head into his hand, knowing instantly what she was going to say.

"A deal with the devil," Santana clarified.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"This isn't something I'd joke about," Santana said firmly. "Leroy traded his soul so that Hiram would live a long and happy life. According to the deal, once Hiram died, the devil had the right to collect Leroy's soul." Rachel sat there in deep thought for a few moments.

"So that means that my dad's in hell?" she asked, not believing the words she was saying.

"I'm afraid so," Santana replied.

"But I still don't understand. What does this have to do with Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Leroy not only promised the devil _his _soul, but his entire bloodlines' souls as well," Santana muttered. "That means the souls of his children." Rachel knew that her fathers had used a surrogate who gave birth to Rachel. When she was sixteen, Rachel curiously asked her fathers which of them was her paternal father. It wouldn't change the way she felt about her fathers, but she just wanted to know.

They then told her that Leroy was her paternal father.

Which meant that the devil owned her soul.

Rachel turned her head to look at Finn, who had suddenly grown incredibly pale. She then looked back to Santana.

"But this doesn't make any sense!" she said. "Why would my dad do that to me, too?"  
Santana reached forward and grabbed Rachel's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Leroy told me to tell you that he didn't think they'd have children when he made the deal," Santana explained. "Then, years later, Hiram told him that they should have kids. Leroy tried to talk him out of it, but Hiram was relentless. Leroy then did everything he could to make sure that Hiram stayed alive so that the devil couldn't collect your souls."

"Obviously it wasn't enough!" Rachel practically shouted, pulling her hand from Santana's.

"Rachel, he said that he's sorry," Santana said sympathetically.

"Oh, he's sorry?" Rachel laughed humorlessly. "_Sorry_ isn't enough to make amends for trading your child's soul to the devil."

"Rachel-" Finn began, only to be interrupted.

"Finn, don't even bother saying everything's going to be alright," Rachel snapped. "_Clearly_ it's not." Finn closed his eyes and dropped his head into his hands.

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand again, holding it tightly. "I will do everything I can to make it all okay again," Santana said. "We'll find a way out of this. You have my word."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't really see how we can weasel our way out of a deal with the devil," Rachel muttered.

"That's not going to stop me from trying to find a way," Santana said firmly. Rachel suddenly lunged forward and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"Even if you can't, I'll be thankful that you tried to help," Rachel whispered into her ear. Santana squeezed her tightly before letting go.

"Finn has my number and I have his. Call if anything happens. I'll call if I figure anything out," Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Now, I need to talk to Frankendouche for a second. Can you wait outside?"

"Yeah, sure," Rachel said. With a small smile, she walked out of the tent.

Santana immediately turned to glare at Finn. "I know exactly what you're thinking of doing and if you do it, I'll kill you myself," Santana warned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Finn murmured.

"Oh, so you weren't thinking of making a deal of your own and trading the devil your soul for Rachel's?" Santana asked with a scowl.

"I only considered it for a second," Finn murmured.

"Don't consider it at all," Santana said firmly. "If Rachel finds out you did something stupid like that to save her, she'd do something stupid to save you."

"Well, what I am I supposed to do then?" Finn asked brokenly.

"Don't ever let her give up," Santnana replied. "If you let her give up, any solution I find won't work." Finn swallowed and nodded.

"Anything else?" he asked. Instead of answering, Santana stood and walked over to the wind chimes, grabbing the star one that Rachel was admiring on her last visit. She placed it gently on the table before folding it in a cloth.

"Hang this where she sleeps," Santana instructed, handing the wrapped wind chime to Finn.

"What does it do?" Finn asked.

"It won't let demons harm her in the place she calls home," Santana replied.

"Why didn't you give me one?" Finn asked.

Santana shrugged. "I like her more than you," she said. Finn glared at her before standing up.

"Thanks for everything," he said firmly.

"It's no problem," Santana said dismissively. Finn turned to walk out of the tent. "Oh! Frankendork," Santana called. Finn turned around. "If you want to tell her, tell her."

"Tell who what?" Finn asked, confused.

"You'll know what I mean later," she said, fluttering her fingers in a goodbye.

Finn exited the tent and saw Rachel a few tents down, buying a half gallon of holy water.

"What's that?" Rachel asked when she spotted Finn, pointing to the package in his hands.

"Something that Santana said will keep you safe," Finn replied. Rachel smiled just a tiny bit.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

The ride back to the apartment was eerily silent. Neither Rachel nor Finn could think of anything to say. Finn didn't want to say something stupid, like "It's going to be okay" and make Rachel snap at him again. Rachel didn't want to say anything that would make Finn sad.

When they got back to the apartment, Finn hung the wind chime up in her room, which Rachel stood and admired for a few moments. There was no wind or breeze of any kind in the room, but the wind chime moved and chimed like there was. Rachel really liked magic.

Finn explained what it was supposed to do and Rachel simply nodded.

"Too bad I can't just stay in the apartment forever," she murmured.

_Well, you could_, Finn thought. He knew that Rachel would never go for that, so it wasn't even worth mentioning.

Rachel reached her hand out and grabbed Finn's, leading him over to the bed. She motioned for him to sit, and once he did, she surprised him by straddling his lap.

"Rach, what are you doing?" he asked. Rachel smiled.

"I'm about to kiss you," she laughed, quoting his line from their first kiss. She didn't wait for a response as she brought her lips to his. Finn groaned as she bit his lower lip lightly before smoothing the bite over with her tongue. She reached back and pulled her shoes off. Finn used his feet to kick his own shoes off.

Once they were both free of shoes, Rachel kissed him again, roughly. He could taste her green apple-flavored chapstick, which was driving him crazy. He really couldn't control the noises he was making as she started to grind her hips into his. Then, she pushed Finn backwards so that he was lying on the bed with his legs still hanging off.

She took complete control as she started pleasuring his neck like she did to hers earlier that morning. All the while, she continued rubbing her center against his, causing a tenting in his boxers and pants. Finn reached his long arms down and cupped her ass, squeezing it as she kissed her way back up to his lips.

He felt her smile into the kiss the same time that she ran one of her hands down his chest. His heart started pounding when her tiny hand started rubbing against his package.

He pulled away from her quickly, not comfortable with how fast things were progressing.

"Baby, why are you doing this?" Finn asked.

"Because I want to," Rachel said, continuing her ministrations with a wicked smirk. Finn grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his crotch. "You don't want to?" she asked with a frown.

"Not now," Finn said truthfully. "Not when you're upset."

Rachel sat up quickly and climbed off of Finn's lap, the mood officially extinguished.

"I'm not upset," she said quickly, standing in the middle of her room with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yes, you are," Finn said, sitting up. "And that's okay."

"Finn, all I wanted to do was have a good time with my boyfriend," she insisted. "And, what? You've suddenly turned into some psychologist?"

"No," he replied. "I'm just a person that knows you and cares about you."

"If you cared about me, you'd let me enjoy myself while I still can," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn asked.

"It means that the clock's ticking, Finn!" Rachel shouted. "I've got the devil and his demons wanting me dead! So _sue_ me if I wanted to not die a virgin!"

"I knew that's what this is about," Finn replied. He rubbed the back of his neck before looking back at Rachel. "I told you before that I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I mean that, Rach. And don't think for a second that I'm not interested in having sex with you. If it weren't for the fact that you wanted to sleep with me for the wrong reasons, you'd be naked on this bed right now." Rachel blushed. "I love you too much for our first time to be when you're scared or angry or sad. I want you to be happy."

"You… you _love _me?" Rachel asked, looking and sounding shocked. Finn's heart stopped. He hadn't even realized he said it. But that didn't mean he didn't mean it.

"I've loved you for a long time, Rach," he admitted with a smirk.

"Good," Rachel replied with a small smile.

"Good?" Finn echoed.

"Yeah," Rachel replied, her smile growing. "That's great news since I've loved you since I was fourteen." Finn stood up and walked over toward Rachel, standing in front of her.

"Well, I'm not sorry to say that I'm glad you didn't get over me," Finn laughed.

"Trust me, I tried," Rachel replied, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Yeah, 'cause I was an ass," Finn replied quietly.

"You're well on your way to making up for it," Rachel said. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. "And thank you for stopping me. You were right. Our first time should be remembered for being perfect and only associated with happy feelings."

Finn kissed the tip of her nose, making her laugh.  
"You're welcome," he said. "You are too sexy for your own good though."

"So are you," Rachel replied. "It's going to be near impossible to wait too long."

"Well, as soon as you're ready, and I mean _really_ ready, let me know," Finn said.

"You'll be the very first to know," she replied with a wide smile.

Rachel's cell phone ringing made Rachel jump and then laugh at her silliness.

"Your ringtone's Justin Timberlake's 'Sexyback'?" Finn asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That's Noah's special ringtone. He picked it, not me," she clarified, laughing. Finn smirked but shook his head. Puck really was full of himself.

Rachel grabbed her phone and hit the green button, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Mr. Schuester. Puck's over at my house. He was hurt while we were trapping, but-" Mr. Schu began.

"We'll be right there," Rachel interrupted before hanging up the phone.

"What is it?" Finn asked, worried because of her tone.

"Noah was hurt while trapping with Mr. Schu," Rachel said, sounding panicked. "We have to go. Now," she said firmly. Finn nodded before grabbing his shoes and slipping them on. He and Rachel then sped off toward Mr. Schu's house. Finn held Rachel's hand as he drove.

Her hand was shaking.

TBC

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-


	7. Inconsiderate

A/N: I still don't own anything.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Seven: Inconsiderate

Finn couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy as Rachel practically ran to Mr. Schu's door after they pulled up. He knew that Puck was her best friend, but Puck always flirted with her and everything. Who's to say that there weren't some genuine romantic feelings between the two of them? Finn shook his head as he climbed out of the truck. Puck was in there _hurt_, so he really shouldn't be thinking these things.

He walked quickly and made it to the door just as Mr. Schu was opening it.

"Where is he?" Rachel asked quickly.

"On the couch-" Mr. Schu replied. Before he could continue his sentence, Rachel squeezed past him and jogged into the house.

"How is he?" Finn asked, less frantic but still concerned.

"He's alright," Mr. Schu replied. "A four threw him against a wall. He was a bit dizzy and Emma checked him for a concussion, but she thinks he's alright."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. Rachel was freaking out," Finn chuckled.

"I can see that," Mr. Schu laughed. "I tried to tell her that he was alright when I called, but she hung up on me before-"

"You! Are! Such! An! Asshole!" they heard Rachel shout. Finn and Mr. Schu walked into the living room and saw Puck laughing but rubbing his arm.

"What's going on?" Finn asked.

"Noah here tried to pretend like he was on his deathbed and then started laughing!" Rachel shouted, sounding pissed.

"Chill, Berry! Damn," Puck complained. "I was just messing with you."

"Well, you have some terrible timing! I have had one of the worst days of my _entire_ life! We rushed over here, thinking you were hurt, and then you try and make jokes?" Rachel shouted. Puck's eyes widened after seeing that Rachel really was pissed off and upset.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking from Finn to Rachel. "Did something happen earlier?"

The guys all watched as Rachel's shoulders slumped before she fell into a chair.

Finn cleared his throat. If anyone needed to know what was going on, it was Mr. Schu and Puck.

"We learned some bad news earlier," he said, the sadness unconcealed in his tone. "We know why the demons ambushed us and why they know Rachel's name…" He broke off and looked at Rachel, who was staring at the ground, her bottom lip quivering.

"Dude, spill it out. You're makin' me nervous," Puck said, sitting up on the couch.

"The devil owns my soul and he's looking to collect," Rachel said in a constricted voice. Finn watched as Puck's face paled. He heard Mr. Schu gasp from next to him. Rachel looked up and met Finn's gaze, her sadness mirroring his own.

"How did you find that out?" Mr. Schu asked quietly.

"We went and talked to Santana," Finn said.

"The witch?" Mr. Schu verified.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "She did a séance and talked to Leroy… Before Rachel was born, Hiram was really sick and Leroy made a deal to save him. But the deal included giving up his soul and the souls of his children." Puck looked from Rachel to Finn and back again.

"What do we do?" he asked. Any trace of his earlier teasing mood was long gone at this point. He watched as Rachel shrugged helplessly.

"Santana said she'd look into it," Finn murmured.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do 'til then?" Puck asked worriedly.

"Santana gave me a wind chime that won't let any demons into the apartment," Finn replied with a shrug.

"Good," Mr. Schu replied. "The two of you stay there until the witch comes up with a solution."

"And if she doesn't?" Rachel asked in a quiet voice. She was still looking at the ground, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. "Am I just supposed to hide from demons for the rest of my life?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you alive, yes," Finn said harshly. Rachel laughed humorlessly but stayed quiet. Finn knew she was wanted to say something but didn't want to start an argument. He knew that once they were alone, she'd protest being locked up in the apartment.

"Rachel, until we have a plan, your apartment is the safest place for you," Mr. Schu said softly, trying to sound persuasive. He then turned to Finn and talked quietly.

"No trapping for a while, Finn. We can't have any of you getting ambushed again," Mr. Schu said. He then leaned forward, close to Finn. "Don't let her leave. No matter what," he whispered. Finn nodded minutely.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

The ride back to Rachel's apartment was uncomfortably quiet. Finn's mind wouldn't shut up long enough for him to even ask Rachel how she was doing. All he could think about was possibly losing Rachel. How was he supposed to deal with that?

The answer was obvious.

He just wouldn't let her die.

Rachel plopped onto the couch as soon as she entered the apartment. She brought her knees up in front of her and hugged them to her chest. After locking the front door, Finn joined her. He sat next to her and put one of his large hands on her arm.

"Rach, I know how you're feeling-"

"Really?" she whipped out. "How in the world can you _possibly_ know what it's like to have your life on the line and your soul belonging to someone or _something_ else?"

Finn was quiet for a moment. "Well, I was in the army, Rach… There, the people you're fighting against kinda want you dead," he said gently. "So I get it a little bit."

Rachel looked up at him and he could tell that she was regretting her words.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet voice. "I forgot about that."  
"I wish I could, you know?" Finn said, sounding troubled. Sure, he wasn't suffering every single day with the things he'd seen in the army, but sometimes he had dreams that made him think he was back there again. Well, they were more like nightmares…

Rachel leaned against his side. "I'm scared, Finn," she whispered. With a frown, he reached his arm around her and held her close. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"I know," he replied. "Me, too." A few moments passed in a comfortable silence.

"As much as I don't want to die, I don't want to feel like a prisoner in my own house," Rachel grumbled.

"Maybe Santana will figure out something soon," Finn said hopefully. "And then all of this will be over with."

Rachel didn't believe it would be that simple. But, she put on a brave face for Finn.

"Yeah, maybe," she said, sounding optimistic.

Rachel turned on the TV while Finn went to pay Miss Sylvester their rent money. She offered to go, but Finn wanted her to stay in the apartment - being in the apartment building wasn't enough for him. Rachel highly doubted that a demon would be hiding on the staircase.

Rachel was flipping through channels when a news report caught her attention. The headline at the bottom of the screen, _Panic in Manhattan_, made her heart race. She listened closely to the reporter.

"Sources are telling me that the citizens of Manhattan are under sudden attack by what has been described as a 'horde of demons,'" the reporter said in a businesslike tone. "Casualties are estimated to be in the dozens. Hunters and trappers are currently on the scene, attempting to control the situation."

A crippling fear sent chills down Rachel's spine before she bolted off of the couch. She grabbed her bag out of her room before running across the hall to her dad's room. She ripped the closet open and pushed the clothes that Finn now had in there out of the way. She gently squeezed as many different orbs as she could into the bag before adding some trapping bags. When her bag was close to bursting, she heard the apartment door close.

Finn was back. She suddenly worried that he wouldn't let her go and help. But she _had_ to. People were dying and she could help and stop it. She picked up the bag and gently put it over her shoulder in determination. She then marched out of the room and into the living room.

She practically ran into Finn, who was walking toward the hallway.

"Why do you have your bag?" he asked, confused.

"Go watch the news," she ordered. "Demons are attacking people. Dozens are dead already."

Finn quickly turned around and walked over toward the TV, listening closely. The reporter was saying the same thing he said before, so Rachel walked toward the door. She had it open and was about to walk outside when Finn's hand shot out, slamming it shut. She quickly turned toward him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked in confusion.

"You're not leaving," Finn said firmly. He then squeezed past her and planted himself in front of the door.

"Finn, there are people _dying_ out there. I have to go and help," she replied in what Finn referred to as her 'bossy voice.'

Finn shook his head. "This could be what they want. They could be attacking people _just _so you come running in to save them. And then, they could all come after you," Finn said. Rachel's stomach dropped, realizing he was right. This could all be just another trap… But _still_. She couldn't just stand there and let people die.

"Finn, that doesn't matter," she said. "I'm a trapper. It's my job to trap demons and help people."

"Right now, it's your job to stay alive," Finn insisted. Rachel huffed before reaching out and attempting to shove Finn away from the door. He was stronger and heavier than she was, so it was a useless effort.

"Finn! Let me go!" she shouted.

"No," Finn said firmly. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're being _selfish_!" she yelled at him. That pissed Finn off.

"Oh, _I'm _being selfish?" he growled. Rachel nodded. "You're the one that's willing to go out there and get killed, not caring about what that would do to me! Did you even think about how _I'd_ feel having to watch the only person I have left _die_? Or what about Puck? You care about him so much, but you'd just leave him, too?"

Rachel felt deflated. She knew he was right. If he left her, she didn't know how she'd deal with that. She couldn't put Finn through that.

But she also couldn't just sit by while people died.

"Finn, _please_," she begged. "Those people dying, they could be someone's children or parents. Or maybe they have someone at home who cares about them like you care about me. I can't do _nothing_."

"And I can't lose you," Finn replied in a broken whisper. She doesn't want to hurt him, but she has to do this. She takes a deep breath and glares at him.

"Finn, move," she demanded. "I love you, but I'm going to help."

"No," he replied firmly. She tried to squeeze past him again, but he wouldn't budge. She tried grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the door, but he wouldn't move.

So, she resorted to hitting him.

Rachel balled up her tiny fists and started pounding away at his chest.

"Let me go!" she shouted, accentuating each word with another blow. Finn seemed more annoyed with her attack than anything and simply grabbed her hands before she could hit him again.

She tried pulling her hands out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. All at once, the emotions washed over her and tears filled her eyes.

"_Please_," she begged as the tears fall down her cheeks. She looked up at Finn and saw tears in his eyes as well.

"I can't," he replied in a broken whisper. Rachel fell into his chest as a sob broke free. Finn let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, but his warmth and love didn't help with the sadness.

She cried for the people that have already died and were going to die that night.

She cried because she knew how much Finn was hurting.

She cried because she knew that Puck and Mr. Schu were worried.

She cried because she was so mad at her father and yet so ashamed that she was mad at him.

She cried because she was scared.

Rachel felt Finn take her trapping bag off of her shoulder. He then lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room. Once they were on the bed, Finn pulled Rachel into his arms. She felt his tears hitting her cheeks, which only made her cry harder. His lips kissed her everywhere – her forehead, her cheeks, her hair – and she sobbed because she was scared of not being able to feel his kisses anymore.

She just didn't want to die.

Rachel eventually fell asleep with Finn's arms still around her, her chest aching from sobbing over things that were completely out of her control.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

When morning came, Rachel smiled a little after hearing Finn's light snores from next to her ear. She then wondered how many mornings she had left with him. Rachel wasn't stupid; she knew that she couldn't hide _forever_. Eventually, things would catch up to her and the devil would have her soul in his hands. She didn't want that day to ever come, but she'd rather expect the terrible inevitability and hopefully prepare herself for when that day came.

But for now, she was content to just lie in her boyfriend's arms and feel his breath on her cheek each time he exhaled.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there when she could tell that Finn was starting to wake up. She turned to face him just as his eyes opened.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a lazy smile.

"Good morning," she replied with a small smile of her own. Finn reached forward and touched his lips to hers, lightly and lovingly, before pulling away.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel suddenly said. "Don't ever forget that."

His smile was warm. "I couldn't forget that. And I wouldn't want to," he replied. "And I love you, too."

Rachel's smile was wider this time. "I know," she replied gently.

She showered as Finn made himself a carnivorous breakfast. Once she was done showering, she insisted that her oatmeal was more nutritious and delicious than his bacon and sausage, making him laugh.

They were both settled on the couch, about to watch a movie, when Finn's phone rang.

She watched him as he talked to the person and saw his passive expression turn into one of excitement.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked as soon as Finn hung up the phone.

"Santana," he replied, his smile making the butterflies in her stomach flutter. "She has an idea." Rachel felt herself starting to feel more hopeful just seeing how happy he finally was

"Did she say what it is?"

"No, but she's coming over to tell us. And she really thinks it's going to work," Finn said, reminding Rachel of a little boy on Christmas morning.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

As soon as Santana showed up and shared her plan, Rachel's sliver of hope turned into fear.

"You want her to make a new deal?" Finn asked incredulously.

"Before you shoot down the idea, just listen," Santana snapped. Finn glared at her, but stopped talking. "We're going to let Rachel fight for her own soul. The devil should go for it since Rachel's all small and weak-"

"Hey!" Rachel protested.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fine. Since Rachel _looks_ small and weak, they'll think that she doesn't stand a chance. It's genius," Santana insisted.

"I don't stand a chance," Rachel insisted.

Santana turned and glared at her. "What happened to that self-confident girl I met before? You're starting to doubt yourself," Santana said. Rachel shrugged. "You better snap out of it, or this won't work."

"I don't like this," Finn insisted.

"Do you have a better idea, Frankendork?" Santana asked. "It's either let Rachel hide and be scared all the time or let her choose the battle and fight it on her terms." Rachel sat there in thought, considering her options.

She figured that Santana was right. If Rachel did this, and won, her soul was hers. If she didn't, she could die at any time and she'd be damned to hell. The odds weren't on her side, since she was small and not the strongest, but really, what other choice did she have?

"What if you offer both of our souls and I'll help her fight?" Finn suggested. Rachel's head snapped toward him the same time that Santana glared at him.

"Don't even think about it," Rachel snapped.

"I second that," Santana added.

"But Rach-"

"No, Finn," Rachel said firmly. "I'd rather die knowing you were safe and okay. I can't sit there and let you possibly die with me and be damned to hell. I want better than that for you."

"Rachel, I can't let you do this alone," he insisted. Rachel took a deep breath, keeping the tears at bay.

"Finn, if you really love me, you'd do as I ask," she said. "If I die, I want you living a long and happy life… Just do that for me. Please?"

The heartbroken expression on Finn's face felt like a stab to Rachel's chest. But, he eventually nodded.

"We'll do the spell tomorrow night," she said. "That gives you today and tomorrow to prepare yourself."

_And say my goodbyes_, Rachel added mentally.

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel said with a small smile.

When the details were figured out, Rachel walked Santana to the door.

The witch pulled the demon trapper into a tight hug.

"Never underestimate yourself, Rachel Berry," Santana said. "You might not know it now, but you're stronger and more clever than you think." Santana then let go of her and smiled. Rachel shot her a grateful smile in return and then she left.

Rachel walked back over to the couch and Finn pulled her into his arms. They spent the entire afternoon wrapped up in each other as they watched movies, not knowing how many more chances they'd have to do something like that.

It's late at night when the third _Transformers _movie comes to an end. Rachel found herself actually enjoying the film, not expecting to since Finn had questionable taste in movies most of the time. She liked _Funny Girl_; he liked _Braveheart_. Two completely different kinds of films. But, Rachel wanted to make Finn happy, so she let him pick the movies.

As the credits rolled, Rachel smiled at Finn before moving to straddle his lap again. She kissed him sensuously, her tongue playing with his as her center grinded against him.

"Make love to me, Finn," she whispered into his lips. He kissed her for a few more seconds before pulling away gently.

"Not tonight, baby," he replied, his voice deep. "We'll get to that later."

"But we might not be able to," Rachel replied, her voice losing some of its seductive tone.

"Yes, we will," Finn insisted. "You're going to be fine. You're the strongest person I know. And you're stubborn. You won't let anything beat you if you don't want it to."

Rachel smiled tightly before the smile faltered and tears started prickling at her eyes again. She shifted so that she was sitting in Finn's lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her close, rocking her gently. She heard his breath hitch, almost like he was crying, too. Rachel knew that Finn was just trying to stay positive for her. But they were both are aware that this could be their last night together.

She didn't want it to be her last night. And she was going to fight her hardest.

But sometimes, things don't work your way.

Finn carried her to her room again and lay with her. She cried into his chest, soaking his shirt with salt water. He didn't mind. He just continued kissing her hair and murmuring "I love you" until she fell asleep.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

It's strange how much you pay attention to each breath you take when you know they're numbered.

Rachel called Puck first thing in the morning and told him about the deal she was going to be making at midnight. Just like Finn, he offered to fight with her, but she cried and refused to let him.

"Just treat today like it's any other day," she insisted tearfully.

"So you want me to come over there and annoy that crap out of you and Finn?" Puck asked, chuckling slightly.

"That would be perfect," Rachel replied with a smile.

So, Puck rushed over with his video game console and some junk food for him and Finn.

"Which button do I hit?" Rachel asked in a panic, freaking out since her player was about to be eaten by a zombie thing.

"Try and do a combo," Finn replied.

"I don't know what that means!" Rachel said with a laugh. She then started hitting buttons randomly, hoping something would happen to get the zombie away from her. Puck was having no trouble beheading and shooting the zombies that were chasing him.

After a valiant effort, Rachel's player was killed by a zombie.

"We'll work on your video game skills," Finn said with a laugh, taking the controller from her. "You'll be kicking Puck's ass in no time."

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen," Puck scoffed. Rachel looked from Finn to Puck, grateful that they were both trying so hard to help her forget about tonight. If she made it through this, she needed to repay them somehow.

"Why don't you have any trivia video games?" Rachel asked. "I'd actually be good at those."

"If you're not shooting, killing, or running from something, it's not a real video game," Puck replied, rolling his eyes. Rachel glared at him and considered throwing a pillow at his head.

When Finn's score beat Puck's at the end of the game, she made sure to rub it in excessively.

As it grew later in the day, Rachel felt like her heart was pounding harder and harder in fear. Somehow, she tapped into her impressive acting skills and managed to keep a smile on her face while she made dinner and even baked Finn and Puck some banana bread.

Finn wouldn't let Rachel watch the news that night, so they stuck to cartoons. _Family Guy_ helped Rachel to forget about things for half an hour, but then as soon as it was over, she realized that half an hour of her life was gone.

She could be a wimp and call Santana and ask for another day.

But she wanted to be strong for Finn and Puck. She wanted them to think that she wasn't scared and that she could handle this, even though she didn't quite believe that herself.

Her hands were shaking as Finn led her to his truck at 11:30 that night.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Finn led Rachel to the part of Central Park where Santana wanted to meet. His hand held hers tightly, almost like he was afraid of letting go. She had to take deep breaths and calm herself so that Finn and Puck wouldn't see her flipping out.

Puck walked right at her other side and she could tell that he was nervous, too. She almost wished that Finn and Puck had gone back to her place and waited. If she was going to die, she didn't want them to see it. But the boys being there gave her more of an incentive to fight harder.

As they walked, Rachel spotted Santana in the distance. She was sitting on the ground with candles lit around her. There was someone standing outside of a circle of rocks that surrounded Santana.

"Mr. Schu's here," Puck said in surprise as they got closer. Rachel's heart warmed at seeing him there.

"Hi there, Rachel," Mr. Schu said. Rachel let go of Finn's hand for a few moments to hug Mr. Schu. He was wearing one of his dorky sweater vests that Rachel secretly adored. She let go of him and stepped back to Finn's side, his hand claiming hers quickly. "Santana called me and told me what was going on," he explained. Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Alright, hot stuff," Santana said, standing up. "If you have anything to say to these boobs, say it now. Only you can be in the circle when we do the spell."

Rachel suddenly felt her throat close up. All she could do was nod.

She let go of Finn's hand and grabbed Puck's leading him away from the group.

"Berry, I swear if you make me cry, I'll never forgive you," Puck said firmly.

"Don't be such a baby then," Rachel teased. Puck smiled for a moment before a frown dominated his features.

"First of all, don't drink so much," Rachel said, sounding more like a scolding mother. "I'm sure your kidneys don't appreciate the abuse and I need you to stay healthy." Puck chuckled.

"And I want you to watch after yourself," she said more quietly, her voice hitching and breaking. "I care about you so much and I want you to stay safe." Puck swallowed deeply and Rachel knew that he was trying to stop the tears. "And if tonight doesn't go the way we want, I need you to make sure Finn's okay-" At her boyfriend's name, the tears started falling. Puck grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

"I don't care what's going on in that head of yours," Puck said gruffly. "I want you to fight like hell so you can come back and be the annoying little sister I never wanted." Rachel laughed and hugged him tightly before letting go.

"I'll do my best," she said with a watery smile.

Then, she turned away from him and walked over to Mr. Schu. He was smiling at her sadly.

"I really wish you didn't have to do this," he said.

"Same here," Rachel said, wiping tears from her eyes. "But I have to."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done," Rachel said. "You resided over my dad's funeral, helped me when my leg was torn up, and didn't take my trapper's license away… I appreciate it all. And I'm really glad that I can say that I know you."

Mr. Schu blushed and smiled before pulling her in for another hug.

"Trust me, Rachel… We're all the lucky ones to have gotten to know you," he said into her ear. Rachel smiled before letting go of him.

"Thank you," she said again. Mr. Schu nodded and Rachel turned to face Finn.

The tears in his eyes made hers fall more rapidly. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He caught her effortlessly and squeezed her back. She could hear his sniffles and could feel his chest heaving from having to take deep breaths.

With her arms still around him, she leaned back and looked up at his handsome face.

"Don't do anything stupid," she said as firmly as her voice would allow. "I can't stand the thought of the world not having you in it anymore…"

"Rach-" he says in a broken voice. As always, she interrupted him.

"Now, aside from doing stupid stuff, I want you to do whatever makes you happy," she said, her voice breaking at the end of the sentence. She wanted to be there with him, for the rest of their lives. She wanted to have his children and marry him and fight with him over stupid things and then have great makeup sex.

But she might not. And it hurt so badly.  
Finn's eyes were red and swollen as he cried openly.

"And please watch after Puck," Rachel asked when she found her voice again. "He's an idiot." Finn chuckled once before a sob broke free.

"But you're going to be fine," Finn insisted, the tears still falling. "So you can look after his dumb ass yourself." Rachel smiled.

"I really hope you're right," she said.

"I just… I love you," he said passionately. "_So_ much."

Rachel looked away for a second before she lost all control. She turned back to face Finn and smiled as best as she could.

"I love you, too," she replied. Then, he reached forward and kissed her greedily, not caring about being gentle. Their tears mixed as they kissed, both of them growing breathless. Finn pulled away before pulling her tightly into his chest. She wrapped her arms around him and wished she never had to leave him.

After an immeasurable and heartbreaking moment, Finn let go.

He gave her one final kiss to the forehead and a smile. She smiled back before turning away, her heart breaking more and more with each step she took toward the circle.

She stepped inside and turned to see Puck, Finn, and Mr. Schu standing outside of the rocks. Puck was crying now, too, and Mr. Schu looked like he was just barely keeping it together. She smiled at them once before turning to Santana.

"Are you ready?" Santana asked. Rachel took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she replied.

TBC

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: I almost cried writing this. I hope you don't hate me. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you all :)


	8. The End

A/N: I still don't own anything.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Chapter Eight: The End

With her back to Finn, Puck, and Mr. Schu, Rachel knelt on the blanket with Santana.

"I need you to hold out your hand," Santana said before picking up a knife. Rachel's eyes widened, but she did as she was told. "This will sting a bit," Santana warned.

Rachel gasped as the blade ran across her palm, slicing open her skin and bleeding instantly. Santana grabbed Rachel's bleeding hand and held it over a bowl so the blood would fall into it. Rachel watched as the blood seeped out of her, wondering if she'd see that again tonight or not.

Santana wordlessly handed Rachel a bandage before throwing some other things into the bowl. Rachel covered the wound and then listened as Santana spoke a language that she had never heard before.

Rachel jumped as the things in the bowl caught fire the same time that the flames of the candles surrounding them grew taller.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Rachel whispered nervously.

"Yes. That means it worked," Santana replied.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked.

"Wait," Santana replied.

"For what?"

Santana looked around. "For him," she said, pointing to someone across from them. Rachel looked up and spotted a man in a suit, holding a suitcase. He didn't look quite as scary as she expected, but she had a feeling he wasn't nice, either.

Santana stood and grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Is that the devil?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's the demon that makes deals," Santana replied. "Stay inside the circle until the deal is final, okay?"

Rachel nodded and let Santana pull her to the edge of the circle.

"Rachel Berry, correct?" the man asked in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Um, yes," Rachel said, embarrassed that she sounded like a small child.

"What can I do for you?"

"Rachel would like to make another deal to cancel out her father's," Santana said, sounding like she was Rachel's lawyer.

"Oh, and what would that be?" the man asked, holding in a smile.

"She wants to fight for her soul. She'll fight any _one_ opponent that you throw at her. If she kills it and wins, her soul is hers. If she loses and dies, her soul is Satan's," Santana said. Rachel was a little uneasy, not liking how they were talking about her life as it was some insignificant thing. Then, she was also glad that Santana was talking and taking control; Rachel would probably be crying and begging for her life at this point.

"So, what do you say?" Santana asked. "Do we have a deal?"

The man looked at Rachel appraisingly. Her heart was pounding and she knew that she looked terrified. She suddenly felt like the scared child that everyone used to treat her as.

"I think I can agree to those terms," the man said, a creepy smile growing on his face. "Let me draw up the contract." He opened his suitcase and pulled an impressively large stack of papers out.

"We're not signing anything until I read through it," Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

And that's how Rachel came to be sitting on the ground, feeling bored for twenty minutes while Santana read through the contract and argued with the man about it. She glanced behind her toward Finn, Puck and Mr. Schu and could tell that they were all anxious and nervous. Mr. Schu was even pacing. She offered them another smile, hoping that it would calm them down some.

"We're ready, Rachel," Santana said. Rachel took a deep breath before she stood, her legs shaking a little as she walked to the edge of the circle again.

"Sign here," the man said, holding out a pen for Rachel to take. By now, she thought she'd be signing autographs as a Broadway performer, not signing a deal with a demon for her soul. Her hand was shaky as she signed her name, making it look slightly illegible.

As soon as the pen left the paper, the contract disappeared, making Rachel's eyes widen.

"Now what?" Rachel asked.

"Now, I take my leave and you prepare to fight for your life," the man said with a creepy smile. Rachel smiled uneasily at him. She and Santana watched as he walked away.

"What were you arguing about?" Rachel asked curiously.

"He tried to get away with not allowing you weapons," Santana laughed. Rachel's face paled. "Don't worry. I have everything you'll need."

"But we don't know what I'm fighting," Rachel said uneasily.

"That's true, but you'll know what to do with what I give you," Santana said. That was slightly cryptic, but Rachel hoped that Santana was right.

They walked back to the center of the circle where the bowl was and Rachel spotted a bag that looked a lot like the one her dad used before he died. Santana reached down and grabbed it, handing it to Rachel.

"How long do I have-" Before Rachel could ask how much time she had left, the wind started blowing fiercely, making the flames of the candles go out. An uneasy feeling spread through Rachel's body. She was pretty sure she knew what she was up against.

The wind continued blowing and Rachel turned around.

The level five Geo demon that had been trying to kill her was standing right outside the circle.

Rachel turned to Santana in a panic. Santana looked calmer than Rachel did, but as she spoke, her voice deceived her exterior.

"It's all up to you now, Berry," Santana said, her voice weak as compared to earlier. "No matter what, you fight. And if you go down, go down swinging." Rachel nodded frantically and attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

Santana turned Rachel around and slapped her on the ass before walking away. Rachel was startled by Santana's forwardness, but soon forgot about it as soon as the demon growled.

Rachel turned around and looked at the people behind her worriedly. Seeing how scared she was, Finn tried to rush forward, but Santana held him back.

"If anyone helps, her soul is gone!" Santana yelled. Finn stopped struggling and looked at Rachel, trying to tell her it would all be alright with just one look.

Rachel smiled sadly at him before turning back toward the demon.

Then, just like the first time she saw this demon, she ran away.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

As Rachel ran for her life, she opened the bag and tried to look inside. The wind was picking up, whipping her hair in her face, making it hard to see. She looked behind her and didn't see the demon, so she stopped for a second to see what she had to fight with. She only caught a glimpse of some orbs when a cracking sound made her look up.

A heavy branch fell from a tree. Before Rachel could move out of the way, it hit her forcefully on the side of her head, sending her sprawling to the ground. Her vision became blurred and her head instantly ached.

A growling from behind her quickened her heart rate even more. Rachel climbed to her feet, stumbling dizzily, and then attempted to run again.

As she ran, she reached into the bag and grabbed the first thing she could. She pulled it out and saw that it was a holy water orb. It wouldn't take the demon down, but maybe it would stop its advance, giving Rachel a few seconds to think of a plan.

She turned and saw the demon following her. It wasn't walking, but it seemed to be using the wind to carry itself, with its long cloak trailing behind it. Rachel turned and threw the orb. She groaned when it hit a tree near the demon, exploding and sending holy water everywhere. A few drops hit the demon and fizzled, but it did nothing to help.

Rachel tried to run again, but was still wobbly on her feet. The ground started shaking, making it almost impossible for Rachel to stay upright. Rachel's right ankle got caught in a tree root, twisted her ankle oddly, and made her fall to the ground again. Her eyes were watering more than before as the pain made her moan. She suddenly felt helpless. How could she run when she could barely see straight and her ankle was hurt?

She looked behind her and saw the demon approaching. It raised its hands and Rachel could feel the change in the air as it started to rain down on them. So now, it was going to get muddy.

Fabulous.

Rachel gritted her teeth and tried to climb to her feet. Her ankle screamed in protest, making her have to limp away, holding in whimpers of pain. She moved as quickly as she could, reaching into the bag again as she limped. She pulled out another orb and saw that it was a holy water orb again. She'd have to let the demon get closer this time if she wanted to use it.

She turned and saw that the demon was right behind her, so there was no need to slow down any more than she already was.

Part of her was yelling at her to run away, but another, louder part, was saying that she needed to face the demon and fight.

A sudden intense burning on her back drew a terrible scream from her throat. Rachel fell forward, sobbing, knowing that the demon just dug its claws into her. For some reason, it hurt more than the first time it happened, almost making Rachel pass out from being in so much pain.

It would be all too easy to just lie here and die. She had nothing left to fight with. Her tears mixed with the rain water that was falling from the sky.

"Your father was weak, too," the demon growled as Rachel laid face down on the ground. "He didn't stand a chance." Pissed, Rachel rolled onto her back, holding in the scream from the mud entering her open wound. She pulled her arm back and threw the holy water orb toward the demon's face that was covered by its hood.

The demon growled and backed away from Rachel, seeming to be in pain.

Thinking of Finn and how much he believed in her, Rachel somehow gathered the strength and pulled herself to her feet. She started limping away again with her back searing in pain, her head aching, and her ankle throbbing.

She pulled the bag closer to her as she tried to run, opening it up to see what was inside. A green orb caught her attention and she thanked Santana for saving her ass. With the grounding orb cradled close to her chest, Rachel looked for metal that she could throw it at to use it against the demon.

There was a sidewalk in front of her and she tried to run toward it, knowing there must have been a garbage can or _something _that would work. The rain and the wind both suddenly picked up, making Rachel feel like she was standing in the middle of a hurricane.

The rain slammed against the open wounds on her back, making her scream in pain.

But she kept going.

Hope swelled in her chest when she spotted a metal lamppost further down the sidewalk. She pushed her hair out of her face with one hand while still clutching the orb with another. An idea suddenly hit Rachel.

It was genius.

And would require her fabulous acting skills.

She looked behind her and saw the demon following, somehow not getting drenched from the torrential downpour. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled, but Rachel wouldn't let it scare her.

When she was five feet from the lamppost, she acted like her ankle gave out. She sobbed, really feeling intense pain, but playing it up a bit to draw the demon in. The orb was in her other hand, hidden from the demon's view.

It came closer and closer, still scaring her. She remembered that Finn said that the fear of facing a demon never really went away. At least she was trying to fight back.

When the demon was a few feet from her, she raised her hand and threw the orb at the lamppost, praying to God that it hit it.

She watched the path the orb took through the air and started to sob out of happiness when it hit the metal lamppost. Something that looked like a bolt of lightning came out of the lamppost and shot toward the demon. Almost immediately, the rain, thunder, lightning, and the earth shaking stopped.

Rachel reached into her bag, needing to find something else to throw. In order to win her soul back, she had to kill the demon, which she had never done before.

A bright, glowing gold orb caught her attention. She had never seen this orb before, but didn't have anything else planned.

She grabbed the orb and looked up in time to see the demon running toward her, its claws out, fully intending on ripping her apart.

She threw the gold orb from her spot on the ground. It hit the demon in the chest and Rachel cried and crossed her fingers, hoping that something would happen.

She was caught completely off guard when the demon burst into flames.

With a terrifying screeching noise, the demon disintegrated in front of her eyes.

Rachel rolled onto her side and sobbed into her hands.

It was over.

She won.

She celebrated for ten seconds before all of her wounds finally took their toll, sending Rachel into the darkness.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Finn, Puck, Mr. Schu, and Santana were all soaked through their clothes and looked around in confusion when the rain suddenly let up. They looked around in confusion for a few moments before a loud, terrifying noise came from the middle of the park, making Finn's stomach drop.

"What was that?" Finn asked in alarm, only to see Santana smiling widely.

"That, Frankendouche, was the sound of a Geo demon dying," she said.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah," Santana replied. Without another word, Finn started running toward the direction where the sound came from. The others followed right behind him, keeping their eyes peeled for Rachel. They had no idea what kind of state she was in, but they knew that she probably wasn't unscathed from battling a five.

"Spread out and look for her," Finn shouted behind him. He was having trouble with his footing since the park was so muddy.

That didn't stop him from running as fast as he could. He hopped over a huge fallen tree branch, almost falling on his ass when he landed. He recovered and started running again.

"Rachel!" he shouted as loudly as he could. He then listened closely for any kind of noise. He reigned in the panic, knowing that she was okay. He'd be able to feel it if she was dead, right?

He sighed in relief when he finally spotted a sidewalk that he could run on. His feet hit the pavement, his soaked sneakers making a squishing noise as he ran. He looked in front of him and squinted at something on the sidewalk. He ran faster, needing to know what it was.

"Rachel!" he yelled when he recognized her. He ran to her side and kneeled there, carefully reaching his hands up to brush the wet and muddy hair out of her face. There was a large cut on the side of her head, making blood leak down the side of her face. He looked all around her, trying to see where else she was hurt. He spotted the deep scratches on her back and winced, knowing that healing them was going to involve tons of pain for Rachel.

"Hudson!" he heard Puck shout. "Where are you?"

"On the sidewalk!" Finn replied. "I found her!" He returned his attention to Rachel and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"Baby, wake up for me," he said loud enough so that she could hear. Rachel lay there, her breathing slightly labored, still knocked out.

He heard heavy footsteps coming toward him and saw Puck and Mr. Schu running toward him. He looked past them and saw Santana run from the grass onto the sidewalk.

"How is she?" Puck asked, breathing heavily from running.

"I don't know," Finn replied worriedly. "She was hit on the head and scratched on her back, but I don't know if that's it."

"Where should we take her?" Puck asked. "How close is your place from here?" he asked Mr. Schu.

"My mother's house is two blocks from here," Santana interrupted. "We'll take her there so I can heal her." Santana reached out and touched her, closing her eyes for a few moments. "She's safe now," Santana said, the relief obvious in her voice. "And she'll be fine."

Finn smiled widely and looked up, seeing that everyone else was doing the same.  
"Carry her to your truck, Frankenass," Santana said. "You hurt her and I'll kick you in the balls." Finn rolled his eyes but reached down and carefully picked Rachel up, making sure that his arm didn't hit the wound on her back. Her head lolled to the side as he shifted her in his arms. He knew that she was going to be okay, but for now, he was still worried about her.

Puck drove his truck to Santana's as Finn held her carefully.

"Dude, I always thought Berry was an undercover badass, but I didn't see this coming," Puck chuckled.

"You didn't think she could do it?" Finn asked incredulously.

"I had some doubts," Puck admitted. "If you didn't have some, you wouldn't have been freaking out before it all started." Finn swallowed, knowing Puck was right.

"Honestly, I don't think I could beat a five on my own," Finn muttered.

"Shit. I _know_ I can't yet," Puck laughed.

When they got to Santana's, the witch ushered the guys out of the living room while she changed Rachel into some dry clothes. Once Rachel was wearing some of Santana's clothes, she let them back into the living room. Finn watched in amazement as Santana mixed some stuff together, making a drink out of it. Finn had to hold Rachel up as Santana made Rachel drink the stuff.

"What does that crap do?" Puck asked.

"This _crap_ will keep Rachel in a deep, painless sleep while I heal the scratches on her back," Santana replied with a glare.

"Oh," Puck muttered. Finn held in a laugh.

As Santana said, Rachel stayed in a deep sleep as they applied holy water to Rachel's back. The wound smoked as soon as the water came into contact with it, just as Finn had seen dozens of times. Rachel lay there, not uttering a word.

"Do you promise she doesn't feel it?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Finn, I swear," Santana said firmly. Finn smiled; that was one of the few times that Santana had addressed him directly without insulting him. It was kind of… nice.

Finn did wince when Santana discovered that Rachel's ankle was bruised and swollen.

_How the hell did she keep fighting? _Finn wondered.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Rachel jolted awake, panting heavily.

"Rach?" Finn said, sitting forward in a chair close to her. "Are you okay?" Rachel looked at him questioningly before looking around. She was lying on an unfamiliar couch in an unfamiliar yet cozy room. Her head was aching, her ankle was throbbing, and her back was sore.

"Bad dream," she murmured. "Where are we?" Finn smiled and reached out to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"We're at Santana's. She healed you here," Finn replied. Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Are Puck and Mr. Schu here?" she asked.

"Mr. Schu went home. Puck's raiding Santana's fridge," Finn said with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Because you know Puck," Finn laughed.

"He is quite predictable," Rachel agreed with a giggle.

"He is, but you're not," Finn commented. "You just keep surprising me. I wish I could have seen you beat that five." Rachel laughed lightly.

"It wasn't pretty most of the time," she admitted. She stretched and moaned at how stiff she felt. "How bad am I?" she asked.

"Your back's already healed. Santana used holy water and some other stuff that she made. Your head's cut, but she doesn't think it's serious. She said your ankle will take the longest to heal," he replied. "Sounds like you're lucky to me."

"You're right," Rachel agreed. "But I really couldn't have done this without Santana. She had all the orbs and everything I needed to beat the five."

"But you were the one that had to face it, not her," Finn insisted. "This was all you, babe," he said fondly.

Rachel blushed. "I still owe Santana for her help," Rachel replied.

"We both do," Finn said. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I owe you, too," Rachel said softly.  
"For what?" Finn asked confusedly.

"I was about to give up," Rachel said quietly, looking down. "But I didn't because you believed in me and I didn't want to let you down." She looked back up and could see the pride in his eyes.

Finn smiled and reached forward, gently touching his lips to hers. Rachel smiled into the kiss, truly happy that she could spend the rest of her life doing _this_.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was nervous," Finn chuckled.

"Trust me, no one's more surprised I killed a five than me," Rachel laughed.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: The epilogue is next! Thanks so much for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you liked/hated. Just saying hello would be awesome :)


	9. Epilogue

A/N: I still don't own anything.

The Demon Trapper's Daughter

Epilogue

Around the time the rent was due the next month, Finn and Rachel told their rude and cruel superintendent, Sue Sylvester, to suck it before moving into a new place of their own. More often than not, Puck was over their new place, playing video games with Finn and eating all of their food. Rachel still made dinner at least three times a week.

The first time Finn and Rachel made love, Rachel didn't want Finn to see her naked. Her back and leg were covered with ugly scars that she thought would be a huge turn off.

Rachel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when he ran his fingers over the scars gently, causing cold chills to run up her spine.

"Finn, stop," she protested, moving his hand from her upper leg, away from the scars.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because I know they're gross," Rachel insisted. "You don't have to act like they're not."

"Are you serious?" Finn asked incredulously. Rachel nodded. "Babe, you freaking _trap demons_. You managed to catch two level threes on your own before you were even really taught how to. _And _you killed a level five demon without any help. All of that, plus these scars, are sexy as hell," Finn insisted. Rachel smiled slightly, blushing.

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Finn replied. He kissed the scars on her leg before bringing his lips back to hers for a searing kiss.

As Rachel lay in Finn's arms after having sex for the first time, she couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was painful, but it was also perfect. Finn knew everything about her and loved her absolutely, scars and all.

ONE YEAR LATER

Finn and Rachel were on a call to catch a level four demon. Since Finn was now a full-fledged master trapper, he could trap whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And since Rachel had reached journey_woman_ status, she could tag along with Finn to trap level fours and fives. Well, both of them could trap on their own, but they were perfect partners. They still argued with one another about the right way to do things, but they kinda had to work on that if they were going to get married.

Puck thought it was hilarious that Finn and Rachel were an engaged demon trapping team. He even said it sounded like a "shitty TV show."

That earned him a slap to the back of the head from Rachel.

"I've got the light orb," Rachel said quietly, pulling the orb out of her bag.

"I got the holy water," Finn replied in a whisper. They both walked around the basement of the police station, on high alert. The demon had already attacked one trapper, almost killing him before his partner was able to throw a light orb. By the time all was said and done, the demon had disappeared. Cue Finn and Rachel.

Rachel moved away from Finn to search at the other end of the large basement. She was about to open a door to a back room when the place suddenly went completely black. The flashlight in her hand couldn't even permeate the darkness.

She heard a crashing noise that made her heart stop.

"Finn?" she yelled into the darkness. She held her the hand with the flashlight out in front of her, walking toward where he was.  
"I'm fine, Rach," Finn called. "I tripped." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close your eyes," Rachel said. "I'm going to throw the orb."

"Go for it," Finn said. Rachel closed her eyes before throwing the orb at the ground. She could see the bright flash through her eyelids. She waited a few seconds for the brightness of the light to lessen before opening her eyes. When she did, she yelped.

The four was standing right in front of her.

"Drop!" she heard Finn yell. Before the demon could even raise its claws up, Rachel ducked and Finn threw a holy water orb, hitting the demon square in the chest. It fell forward, landing on Rachel.

She squealed and pushed it off of her quickly before jumping to her feet.

She turned and saw Finn smiling as he walked toward her, pulling a trapping bag out of his backpack.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"That sound you made when you saw the demon," he chuckled. "You sounded like a cat that had its tail run over by a car." Rachel glared at him before slapping his arm.

"Don't make fun of me," she insisted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Finn challenged playfully.

"No sex for a week," Rachel replied with a wicked smirk.

Finn's jaw dropped. "You _so_ don't play fair," he said.

"Never said I did, baby," Rachel said with a smile. "Now, be nice or I'll cut you off." She smiled widely and hummed as she walked away from Finn, leaving him to bag the demon.

They had just sold the four to Shannon Beiste when Finn received a call about a level five Geo in a small park near an apartment building.

"Are you sure you wanna go?" Finn asked Rachel worriedly. She still had nightmares about the night she had to fight for her soul and this situation was a little too much like that.

"I'll be fine, Finn," Rachel reassured him with a smile. "Plus, I'm not alone this time." He reached over and grabbed her hand, smiling when he felt the engagement ring on her finger.

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

Two hours later, Finn and Rachel plopped onto their couch in cold, soaked clothes. Rachel wasn't sure why the Geo demon _always_ had to make it rain.

"My ass hurts," Finn moaned as he shifted, trying to get comfortable.

"It's not my fault you dropped like the ball on New Year's," Rachel said with a smile, holding in a laugh as she remembered Finn slipping and falling in the slick mud.

"You can make fun of me, but I can't make fun of you?" Finn asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly," Rachel giggled. She looked over and saw Finn roll his eyes.

"But remember in grade school? When a boy made fun of you, that meant he liked you," Finn said with a smirk.

"Oh, really?" Rachel asked with a wide smile.

"Yup," Finn replied, leaning back and putting his feet on the table.

"So what does a boy do when he _loves_ a girl?" Rachel asked.

"He puts a ring on her finger," Finn replied, shooting her his crooked smile that she loved so much.

"Good answer," Rachel replied, smiling widely.

She stretched and moaned, knowing she was going to be sore in the morning.

"Don't be like my dad, Finn," Rachel said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Don't _ever_ let our kids trap," she said with a laugh.

"Never gonna happen," Finn insisted.

They both sat back and relaxed for a few minutes. Rachel was listening to the sound of the star wind chime Santana had given her all those months ago. It brought a smile to her face.

"Hey, Rach?" Finn said. Rachel turned her head toward Finn and saw him smiling slightly. "Feel like practicing that baby making?" he asked.

Rachel giggled before standing up and putting her knee on one side of his lap. She swung her other leg over so that she was straddling his lap. Finn _loved_ when she did that. With a sexy smirk, she kissed him sweetly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Finn whispered into her lips. Finn's hands gripped her ass and he stood abruptly, catching Rachel off guard and making her giggle.

Her lips attached to his as Finn carried her into their bedroom.

THE END

-GLEE-GLEE-GLEE-

A/N: This story has been so much fun for me to write and I _really_ hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about it! Thank you all for reading! Oh, and you can leave me a review on Twitter ( singntheshower). Until next time, guys and gals! :)


End file.
